Dimensions: Fate of Many Worlds
by Harrisonhearts
Summary: My new story inspired by Lego Dimensions. Can our heroes save all the worlds in all the Multiverses? "I love it!" - andersonkarel11
1. Chapter 1

Introducing my inspiration of Lego Dimensions. This big crossover won't only have 14 franchises or only have one team of three, but instead there will be multiple franchises and four teams of three. Who are those teams? Just read this story and find out. Also I do not own any of the franchises in this crossover. They are owned by their respective companies. With that out of the way, let's get started.

At the center of all the Multiverses ever created…

A blue portal opens up and an old man in a robe with a robot come out of it.

"I've found it," the old man said, "I've finally found the center of all the Multiverses. After so many years of searching, it actually exists."

The man walked a couple of steps and then continued speaking.

"I'll be able to accomplish what Lord Vortech failed to do.*"

(*See Lego Dimensions)

"This time," He began, "I won't only conquer the dimensions in one Multiverse, I'll conquer all the dimensions in all the Multiverses!"

The robot cutted in and said, "You do realize that the Tablet of Ultraverse prevents you from doing that right? Not only that, but even if you could do that, you still need the right amount of Foundation Elements to do so. They're the corner stones of time and space. So, they're kind of important to the entire universe."

"I realize that you idiot," The old man said, "But it won't be hard at all because I'll make some friends across the worlds of the Multiverses. I'll have an army and then I'll merge all Multiverses into one so I can control everything."

The robot then said, "Yeah, good luck with that. Now's where my pay like you promised?"

"You're pay?" The old man questioned, "Oh yes. You're pay."

He then opened a blue dimensional portal behind the robot and evilly smirked.

"What?!" The robot said, "That's not what you promised!"

The old man replied, "You fool. I guess even when you're a robot, you still never learn that you can't trust strangers."

The portal sucked the robot in. Causing him to break apart.

"Now that that's out of the way," The old man said, "Where is that Tablet?"

He then walked a couple of miles and saw a light up ahead. It was then he knew of what it was.

"Yes." The man said, "There it is."

He walked over to the light and found the Tablet of the Ultraverse. The stone had scribbles on it that the man paid no attention to.

"With this out of the way," The man said as he approached it, "All of the Multiverses will be mine!"

He then used his staff to smash the tablet into seventeen pieces. Sixteen of them scattered across different dimensions in different Multiverses.

"Hahahahaha!" The man laughed, "It's done! And now to initiate my plan! Sadly, though I won't be able to pass freely between dimensions or Multiverses. However, I can take a note from Lord Vortech.

Using the dimension's law of no-rules, the man then created his own little fortress using the power of his mind.

Soon, in another world….

A blue hedgehog and a two-tailed orange fox flying in a red plane, with the blue hedgehog on the top wing and the fox flying it, are chasing a man and two robots in a flying mobile that is carrying a capsule containing animals.

"Drop the critters, Eggman!" The blue hedgehog said.

The man, known as Eggman, presses a button, releasing the capsule as it drops.

"If you insist." Eggman said, making fun of the blue hedgehog.

"Whoa, that's harsh!" The fox said.

The blue hedgehog does a really fast spin dash off the plane, reaching for the capsule's button but misses. The fox catches him on the plane.

The fox then said, "We'll have to swing back around for it!"

Eggman grinned and said, "Predictable."

The red robot then said, "Very."

Then the yellow robot with a really annoying voice said, "He must really love those things!"

Eggman shoves the robots away and pulls out a laser gun. He aims for where his enemies were but he sees that they're missing."

"Huh?" Eggman said in shock, "Where'd they go?"

"Um sir?" The red robot said.

"What is it Orbot?" Eggman asked in annoyance, "Can't you see I'm busy searching for those furballs so I can shoot them out of the sky?"

The yellow robot then said, "What a pretty blue swirl!"

"Cubot!" Eggman shouted, "I told you to keep your mouth shut until we-"

"Wait," Eggman said, "What blue swirl?"

"I believe," Orbot said, "He's referring to that one."

They then saw a werid blue portal that's pulling the two animals in the plane in.

"What on earth?!" Eggman shouted.

"Sir?" Orbot asked, "Don't you think you should shoot Sonic and Tails down while they're stuck?"

"You're right," Eggman said, "I won't miss this opportunity!"

He then aimed the laser gun at the plane.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted as he hung on to the wing of the plane, "What's going on?!"

"I don't know," Tails replied, "But I can't get the Tornado* to move any faster!"

(*The plane they're flying.)

The blue hedgehog, known as Sonic, then said, "Hang on to that Chaos Emerald you have!"

"Don't worry," The fox known as Tails said, "It's safe!"

Suddenly they got sucked in completely in the portal and then it disappeared.

"Oh I missed!" Eggman shouted in frustration, "I had them right where I wanted them!"

Cubot, the yellow robot, then asked, "Where'd they go? Can we come?"

"Where ever it is they went," Orbot, the red robot, said, "It must be somewhere where they can't be found. Happy day, right boss?"

"Let's not get our hopes up just yet." Eggman answered, "That was a dimensional vortex. And I've detected more."

He then got his mobile running.

"We've got to find one of those vortexes," Eggman said, "There's something weird going on."

Meanwhile in the vortex where Sonic and Tails got sucked into…

They were flying in a weird blue rift which seemed endless.

"What is this strange place?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know!" Tails answered, "But it's making me feel sick!"

Suddenly a yellow device from the Tornado was flying off.

"Oh no!" Tails shouted as he reached for it, "The Miles Electric!"

Sonic grapped it with one of his hands, but it now made it harder to hold on to the wing.

"I got it," Sonic said with a smile in his face, "No worries!"

"Sonic," Tails shouted in worry, "You're slipping!"

"Okay," Sonic replied, "Maybe worry a little."

"Hang on Sonic!" Tails shouted.

"I'm trying," Sonic shouted back, "But it's pulling me!"

Sonic then lost his grip and quickly flew off from Tails and the Tornado.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted as he quickly left Sonic's sight.

"Tails! No!" Sonic shouted.

He then flew down the rift in hopes of finding his buddy.

Suddenly there was a white light growing.

"I don't know where this goes," Sonic said to himself, "But I've got no other choice right now so let's do it to it!"

In another world…

Welcome to the world of Pokémon. This world is inhabited by these creatures called Pokémon. Some people keep Pokémon as pets, but most use them for battles. Right now a tournament is being held in the Unova region. The finals is about to begin. Let's find out how this battle goes.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer said, "Shortly the final round of the Champions Tournament will begin. So stay seated and get hyped!"

A kid was talking to a player in the tournament that just lost in the semi-finals.

"So the kid* who just beat me," The older boy said, "He's your** friend?"

(*The male protagonist of Pokémon Black 2 and White 2)

(**The Rival in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2)

"You bet he is." The kid said, "He's the new champion of Unova who also saved this region from Team Plasma. Sorry Blue but he's gonna win this."

The older boy, known as Blue, chuckled and said, "You wish, but you don't know Red better than me."

"Red?" The kid asked.

"You know Red right?" Blue asked, "My rival and the most powerful Pokémon trainer in the world."

Blue then gave the kid a cocky look and said, "I hate to say it but you're friend's made it far enough in this tournament. He may have beaten me, but he's in for a surprise."

"Haven't you heard the rumors?" The kid asked.

"Rumors?" Blue asked.

"Rumor has it," The kid began, "That years ago, when Red was on Mt. Silver he was beaten by some kid* from New Bark Town in the Johto region."

(*The male protagonist in Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal/Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver)

"I've heard of those rumors," Blue answered, "But that's just a rumor. There's a chance that Red continued his winning streak and beated that kid just as easily."

"Even so," The kid said, "You don't know my friend like I do. He's amazing. And is defiantly capable of beating someone like Red."

"We'll see." Blue replied

"Alright!" The announcer shouted, "It's time for the Tournament Finals to begin!"

The crowd went wild.

"In the left corner," He began, "The surprise trainer who's the new champion of the Unova Region!*"

(*You name him whatever you want. Same with his rival.)

The boy then stepped up to the arena.

"And in the other corner," He began again, "The living legend, the unstoppable, the hero of the Kanto region, Red!"

The crowd went really wild to see these two on the arena.

"It's an honor," The boy said, "To battle you today."

Red smiled and replied, "It's always a pleasure to battle a champion."

The two smirked at each other as if they already developed a friendly rivalry.

"You may have beaten Blue," Red said, "But now your real challenge begins!"

"Then," The boy said, "Let's get it on!"

The two then pulled out their Pokeballs and threw it, releasing the Pokémon.

The two Pokémon are released and enter the arena.

"The champion of Unova," the announcer said, "Sends out Lucario!"

"Lucario!" Lucario said.

Pokémon only say their name. Many say they're speaking a language humans can't understand but that's debatable.

"And Red," Announcer continued, "Has sent out Pikachu!"

"You ready Lucario?!" The boy asked.

Lucario looked at his trainer and nodded.

"Let's do it Pikachu!" Red said.

Pikachu nodded.

"Let the battle begin!" The announcer shouted.

"Lucario," The boy shouted, "Force Palm!"

Lucario then charged at Pikachu with his said attack.

"Pikachu," Red shouted, "Iron Tail!"

Pikachu jumped in the air as his tail turned into iron. He then aimed for Lucario.

The two were about to hit when suddenly, a blue portal appeared out of nowhere and a strange blue creature poped out of it. Landing on Lucario, causing both Pokémon to cancel their attacks.

Everybody went silent for what they saw.

"Ow," The blue creature said in pain, "I think I twisted a quill."

The blue spikey creature stood up and looked at his surroundings.

"Hey everybody!" The blue creature said.

Everybody in the stadium gasped as it speaked.

"It appears to be," The announcer began, "To be a talking Pokémon."

A guard came to the arena to get the creature.

"Okay talking Pokémon," the guard said, "No wild Pokémon on the arena. Not even ones that talk. So get out."

"Pokémon?" The blue creature said, "I'm not a Poke-"

He then stopped and thought of something.

"Wait a minute," he said, "Pokémon? Where have I heard that name before?"

"Hey!" Lucario said through telepathy*.

(*Lucario has the ability of human-speaking through telepathy.)

The blue creature looked down and saw that he was standing on Lucario.

"Oh," The creature said, "Sorry."

He quickly got off of Lucario.

After Lucario got up, the blue creature took a good look at him.

"Lucario!" The creature said in excitement, "How have you been? I haven't seen you since we defeated Tabuu.*"

(*Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Subspace Emissary.)

"What?" Lucario said in confusion, "What're you talking about? I've never met a Pokémon like you before."

"What?!" The blue creature said, "I'm not a Pokémon, I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Remember?"

"I'm sorry," Lucario replied, "But that doesn't ring a bell. Maybe it was a different Lucario."

"Whatever," Sonic said as he turned to the people, "Anyway, has anyone in here seen an orange fox riding a red plane come by here?"

The crowd got confused about what he said.

"Hey," Red said, "I hope you don't mind but we're in the middle of a-"

Suddenly another blue portal appeared behind Red and Pikachu.

"What?!" Sonic and Lucario said.

"Oh no," The boy shouted, "Red!"

The blue portal quickly sucked up Red and his Pikachu at the same time.

"Red! Pikachu!" Lucario shouted as he jumped through the portal.

"Hold on," Sonic said, "That's where my friend is."

He then jumped through the portal too.

"Lucario!" The boy said as he was about to jump through the portal but failed because it disappeared before he could make it.

"Red!" Blue shouted.

"What just happened?" The boy's rival asked in confusion.

"Well," The announcer said without knowing what to say, "I don't know what just happened, but it seems Red is missing for the moment. But don't worry we'll have all officers to be on search for him. We will a battle soon. Just hold on."

"Lucario," The boy said quietly, "Where'd you go?"

In the vortex…

"Red! Pikachu!" Lucario shouted as he flew through the vortex, "Where are you?!"

"It's no use pal," Sonic said as he flew right beside Lucario, "Same thing happened to my buddy Tails. Now he's missing too."

"You're friend got sucked up too?" Lucario asked.

"Yeah," Sonic answered, "And nobody gets away with kidnapping my best friend."

Suddenly a white light appeared at the end.

"What's that?" Lucario asked.

"Well a little piece of advice," Sonic said, "Brace yourself!"

They then fell through the light.

In another world…

A group of six people were together on top of a huge white castle in a strange world. Three of them were humans, two boys and one girl, and the others were a mouse, duck and dog. The six were getting ready for a big battle.

"Xemnas," One of the boys shouted, "You can't hide from us!"

The mouse turned and stated, "We're not gonna let him get away now!"

The girl saw something and said, "Look at that!"

A giant door floating in the air then suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

The dog then asked, "What's goin' on?"

The mouse answered, "Kingdom Hearts."

"Let's go." The other boy said, "Xemnas must be inside."

The mouse then said, "The worlds gave us this doorway."

"They want us to be the guardians of their destiny." The mouse continued.

The first boy nodded and the other boy said, "Once we go through, there's no turning back."

"It's victory," the other boy said, "Or oblivion."

So, Sora," The other boy said to the first boy, "Are you ready?"

The boy, known as Sora, looked at the other boy and said, "Whenever you are Riku."

"Your majesty?" The other boy, known as Riku, asked.

"Please Riku," The king said with a smiled, "Call me Mickey. And I'm always ready."

The mouse, known as King Mickey, turned to the other and said, "Donald, Goofy, protect Kairi. Okay?"

The duck and dog, known as Donald and Goofy respectively, saluted and said, "Yes sir!"

"Summon your Keybaldes." Mickey said.

Sora and Riku did as he said and Mickey did the same. Sora and Mickey's Keyblade were the same design but with different colors. Riku's was in a darker style.

The three face the door and set up their Keybalde to open the door.

"Sora!" The girl, known as Kairi, shouted, "Help!"

The three turned around and saw that a portal that appeared behind her was pulling her in.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted as he ran over quickly.

Donald and Goofy did their best to help her, but by the time Sora got there she got sucked in and then the portal disappeared.

"What the?" Goofy said, "Where did Kairi go?"

Suddenly another blue portal appeared and it dropped off a two blue creatures. One was a spikey blue creature while the other was a jackal-looking creature.

"Ow." The spikey creature said in pain, "I may need to check my quills when I get back."

The jackal-looking creature had an annoyed look on his face as the spikey creature landed on him.

"Is this gonna be a normal thing for you?!" The creature asked in annoyance and was using telepathy to do human-speech.

"Oh," The spikey creature got and said, "Sorry Lucario. Guess I'm so fast I can't see where I'll land."

The spikey creature chuckled and the other creature, known as Lucario, replied, "This is no time for jokes Sonic! We need to find out what's going on!"

"You!" Sora said in anger, "What did you two do to Kairi?!"

"Kai-who?" the spikey creature, known as Sonic, asked, "Never heard of her."

"Quit the act!" Sora shouted, "I know you two did something!"

"Relax Sora." Riku said as he stopped Sora from attacking.

"I don't know who you're talking about," Lucario said, "But did any of you see a boy dressed in red with a yellow mouse come by here?"

Mickey giggled and said, "Nope just me."

Riku then explained, "All we saw was our friend Kairi get sucked into a weird vortex."

"I've handled stuff like this before*," Sonic stated, "I think it was some kind of dimensional rift. Where'd it go?"

(*Sonic's referencing the Warp Rings that lead to the Special Zone and the events of Sonic Rush and Sonic Rush Adventure.)

"It disappeared after it took her." Mickey answered.

"So you didn't cause that?" Riku asked.

"Nope," Sonic answered, "We're just as lost as you guys. And I hate being lost."

"Sorry about that." Sora said, "It's just I've been waiting to see her again for a long time.* Seeing her disappear again is just…"

(*Sora's been searching for her in Kingdom Hearts II.)

"Don't worry Sora," Donald said, "We'll find her again."

"You mean I have to go on another journey to find her AGAIN?!" Sora asked as he got tired of the thought.

He then stood up straight and said in a happy voice, "Well, adventuring got me this far."

"We'll start searching for her as soon as we defeat Xemnas," Mickey said, "Come on Sora."

"Right." Sora replied as he started walking.

But as soon as he got to Sonic and Lucario, another blue vortex appeared below their feet. Then they quickly got sucked in and the vortex disappeared.

"Let's go Sora!" Riku said in a confidant voice.

After a second Mickey said, "Sora, come on let's go."

"Your majesty," Donald said, "Their gone!"

Riku and Mickey turned around and saw that Donald was right.

"What?!" Mickey said in confusion, "Where'd they go?!"

"They must've got sucked up by another vortex." Riku guessed, "What should we do Mickey?"

Mickey thought for a second and then explained, "Well Xemnas can't do anything out here while he's in there. So why don't we go find a vortex so we can find Sora."

"And then go in and defeat Xemnas," Goofy said, "Right?"

"Right Goofy," Mickey said, "Now let's go search."

Then they went downstairs to look for a vortex.

In the vortex…

"Woah!" Sora shouted as they flew in the vortex, "This is crazy!"

"We've bounced from world to world so far," Lucario said, "I don't trust we're this will lead."

"I've got one idea." Sonic said not really confidant with his idea.

He got out his Miles Electric and began typing on it.

"What're you doing?" Lucario asked.

"Well if my buddy Tails were here," Sonic said, "He might find what's causing all the rifts, find the point of origin and disrupt it. But since he isn't here I'm just gonna press random buttons in hopes it might do something."

"What?!" Lucario shouted, "Don't do that! You don't know what you're doing!"

"You got a better idea?!" Sora asked.

Suddenly the Miles Electric beeped.

"Wait," Sonic said, "Something happened.

Suddenly another pathway was created and they started flying down that path.

"Okay," Sonic said, "Stuff's happening now."

"Let's hope," Sora said, "That there's a soft landing at the other end of this."

Then the light on the other end grew brighter.

?...

The three popped out of the vortex. Landing on some weird gateway in a space-like world.

Suddenly the gateway was shaking a little bit.

"Look out!" Sora shouted.

The three then quickly jumped out of the way before the gateway exploded.

When it did, five purple items got sucked into the vortex the three came from. The vortex then disappeared.

Sonic got up and said, "Well I don't know exactly what I did, but we're still alive so I must've done it right."

Sora then got up and replied, "Good job. I almost thought we were done for."

Lucario got up and said annoyed, "Next time, let me figure out how to get out of there."

Lucario then looked at the pad where the gateway was.

"I think the first thing we should do right now is fix that gateway." Lucario said.

"The pieces are everywhere," Sora said, "It'll take hours to-"

Suddenly Sonic ran really fast that he became a blur. In no time at all the gateway was fixed.

"Woah!" Sora said amazed, "Awesome! How'd you do that?!"

Sonic explained in a cocky voice, "Oh well you know I'm a gifted hedgehog who always sends an evil scientist packing and is the best looking hedgehog on the planet. No big deal."

Lucario then asked, "Did any of you notice something fly into the vortex we came from."

"Yeah," Sora answered, "They looked kind of important."

Sonic then said, "Well if they're so important, let's go get them."

"Let's?" Lucario asked.

"Aren't you guys coming with me?" Sonic asked, "I mean I gotta save Tails."

"And I need to save Kairi." Sora said.

"Red and Pikachu need saving too," Lucario said, "So I guess since we each of someone to save, it would be appropriate for us to team up. Right?"

"Heck yeah!" Sonic said.

"It's more fun that way anyway," Sora said, "Believe me I know."

Lucario was silent for a second. Then he smiled and said, "You're right. Okay I'll go with you guys."

"Sweet." Sonic said, "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Sonic then put his right hand in the middle of them.

"I'm Lucario!" Lucario said as he put his hand on top of Sonic's.

"And I'm Sora!" Sora said as he put his hand on top of Lucario's, but was careful of the spike.

"Okay," Sonic said, "Let's get going!"

"Yeah!" Lucario and Sora said.

Then the vortex opened in the gateway and the three jumped through it.

And so the first team of the adventure has been formed. What world will they enter first? Who else will get involved? Find out soon.

Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo. And Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney.


	2. Chapter 2

Last time, Sonic, Lucario, and Sora met each other and embarked on an adventure through other dimensions. What they don't know is the man in the coat is on the way of his plan to conquer all Multiverses. Can our heroes find out his plan and stop it? What's our heroes' first dimension? Find out now.

Our heroes arrived on the other side of the blue portal and then the portal closed behind them. They then found them in front of a gateway at night.

"Where is this?" Lucario asked as he looked around.

"Hey!" Sonic said, "I know this place! It's the Night Dimension!"

"The Night Dimension?" Sora repeated, "How do you know this place?"

"I came here during the dimensional tournaments we held. One was for tennis* and the other was for racing**. They both were really sweet!"

(*Sega Superstars Tennis. **Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed)

"Wow!" Sora exclaimed, "I wish I could have been there."

"Enough stories about our previous times here." Lucario stated, "Let's find out what's going on."

"Gee." Sonic commented, "You're nothing like the Lucario I met. He never spoke once. Then again neither did I. Or anyone else for that matter."

They then entered through the gate and found a big fountain in the center of the circle area. The area was surrounded by six doors.

"What's with the doors?" Sora asked.

"Greetings visitors!" A voice suddenly said.

"Woah!" Shouted Sora and Lucario by surprise.

"Well, look who it is." Sonic scoffed.

The voice belonged to a flying talking owl with a red jacked and glasses.

"Sonic." Owl said, "I was not expecting you so soon. I thought we had just finished the last tournament."

"We did," Sonic answered, "But you see- "

"Never mind, never mind. But it seems you have new friends."

Owl then flew over to Sora and Lucario and asked, "Is this your first time here? Allow me to explain. You are now standing at the entrance to what your people call the World of Dreams. But don't be fooled by the name. I don't mean to imply that the world itself doesn't exist. It is another world, one that-"

"I bet it's a wonderful place," Lucario interrupted, "But we're on a mission here and we can't stay."

"Why not?" Sora asked with a smile on his face, "I kind of want to see what this place is. It's not ever day I get an owl for a tour guide."

"You mean Noctowl. Or is it a Hoothoot?"

"A what owl?" Owl asked, "I'm afraid I'm neither of those things my friend. Now as I was saying,"

"What're you all doing with that old man there?!" Another voice said.

"Oh man!" Sonic exclaimed, "It's…"

Suddenly a purple jester with big purple eyes flew in.

"Oh no not now." Owl mumbled.

"NiGHTS!" Sonic cheered.

"Hey Sonic." NiGHTS said back, "How goes it? And who're your new friends there? They sure don't look like anyone I've seen before."

"That's cause you haven't." Sora explained, "I'm Sora."

"And I'm Lucario." Lucario continued, "And we're not from Sonic's world. We're each from different dimensions."

"Well glad you could come here." NiGHTS said as (s)he flew around in a figure eight in the air, "I'm NiGHTS. And if anyone should be your tour guide, it's me. Come on, let's go on over to Nightopia. It's better than listening to this old bag of feathers talk. Right Sonic?"

"You bet." Sonic replied, "I was getting tired of listening to him talk. It's making me wait and I hate waiting."

"Excuse me!" Owl demanded, "Bag of feathers?! I was introducing these good guests of ours to the Night Dimension! You need to learn to respect your elders NiGHTS!"

"Sure thing old man." NiGHTS said sarcastically, "I'll work on it immediately."

"What's Nightopia?" Sora asked.

"I'll show you." NiGHTS answered as he flew over to a door on the left, "Come on. Let's go through here."

"Through this door?" Lucario asked, "Well I guess if it gets us somewhere."

"More than that. Now let's go! I want to fly around!"

Owl sighed and said to himself, "Why do I even bother?"

So, our heroes, NiGHTS, and Owl went through the door to Nightopia.

On the other side of the door, the group entered the dream of Aqua Garden. A vibrant, oceanic world with gigantic bubbles and fish flying through the air.

"Wow!" Sora exclaimed, "This is so cool!"

"Ain't it?!" Sonic followed up.

"This place reminds me of my home Destiny Islands. Only it's like a dream."

"Whatever that place is," Sonic replied, "It's nothing compare to Splash Hill Zone or Seaside Hill Zone. Or any of the Green Hills I've been to all my life."

"This place certainly looks like paradise." Lucario commented.

"Yes, yes." Owl said as he cleared his throat and began explaining "This is Aqua Garden. The dream of-"

"The most awesome place to come if you're looking for paradise!" NiGHTS finished.

"NiGHTS?! How dare you!"

"Come on now," NiGHTS chuckled, "Let's go! You're going to love this place! There's this really cool game you've got to try Sora!"

"Really?!" Sora asked, "Show me!"

"Alright!" Sonic said, "Let's go!"

"But wait!" Lucario said, "What about-"

But he was too late. Sonic, Sora, and NiGHTS then wandered off with each other in Aqua Garden, leaving Lucario and Owl behind.

"Oh," Owl sighed, "NiGHTS is quite a hand-full."

"I'm getting the feeling that Sonic and Sora are too." Lucario commented.

They then followed them to the game NiGHTS mentioned.

Our heroes soon arrived in an area where big bubbles floated and there was a small bubble in the middle of it all. There were these innocent looking purple and peach looking creatures with halos on their heads.

"Woah!" Sora marveled, "This is so cool! Is this the game you mentioned?"

"Yep." NiGHTS answered, "It's quite fun and I think you guys will love it. See? The Nightopians are loving it."

"Nightopians?" Lucario asked.

"They're the ones that reside in Nightopia. Call them the citizens here."

"Whenever I look at these guys," Sonic commented, "I think of the Chao back at home."

"Oh joy!" Owl exclaimed as he finally caught up with everyone else, "I do love this game! It's the Aqua Challenge!"

"Whatever it is," Sonic said as he took a few steps back, "I think I'll pass."

"Come on Sonic," NiGHTS said, "You can't seriously still be afraid of water."

"It's not that I'm scared," Sonic claimed, "It's that I like it better when I'm dry."

"Why's he afraid of water NiGHTS?" Sora asked.

"Beats me." NiGHTS answered, "Guess he never learned to swim."

"Well anyway, what's the Aqua Challenge?"

"The Aqua Chal-" Owl began before NiGHTS came in.

"The Aqua Challenge is where you push giant bubbles into the bubble in the center Aqua Sphere and make it bigger. And you keep this up until you run out of time."

"Oh why do I even bother?" Owl muttered to himself.

"Sounds fun." Sora smirked, "Let's try it."

"But Sora," Lucario said, "What about the dimensional holes?"

"We've got time. Besides we haven't even seen one open for a while."

"Yeah but-" Lucario began before NiGHTS flew in.

"Okay then," NiGHTS said as he put out his hand to Sora, "Let's dualize and we'll begin."

"Dual-what?" Sora asked.

"Dualize." Owl explained, "It's where you and NiGHTS can assimilate with one another or become in sync, to do this you two must touch or at least hold hands. Thank you for letting me explain this time NiGHTS."

"I had to let you have something to tell." NiGHTS teased.

"Hmmm…." Sora hummed as he touched NiGHTS hand.

By their touch, Sora dualized with NiGHTS and literally became NiGHTS.

"What?!" Lucario exclaimed, "Sora! Where'd you go!?"

"I'm right here Lucairo." Sora answered.

Lucario looked at NiGHTS and saw a vision of Sora next to NiGHTS. Lucario could also see through the vision of Sora.

"Sora?"

"This is weird." Sora said as he looked around himself and NiGHTS, "The way I can control you NiGHTS, it feels like I'm still me but at the same time I'm someone else."

"You'll get used to it." NiGHTS giggled, "Come on. Let's go try the game now."

So, then NiGHTS and Sora flew into the Aqua Challenge game and the time started. The two flew around as fast as they could. Trying to get as many bubbles into the center bubble as they can. Every passing second, the center bubble got bigger and bigger. During this, the timer was going down slowly, which was no trouble for our challengers. Lucario enjoyed it at some point but at the same time he would like to get a move on with their mission. Sonic had no opinion as he has quite the history with water and didn't want to be anywhere near the bubbles that were floating there. Once time was up, Sora and NiGHTS split back into separate people again.

"That was awesome!" Sora exclaimed, "I was actually flying! I never flew like that before!"

"And we broke Owl's record again." NiGHTS added.

"And I just made that record just yesterday." Owl murmured.

"Don't worry old man." NiGHTS said as (s)he patted Owl on the back, "There will be other times you'll get to shine."

"Why thank you NiGHTS." Owl thanked, "I think I might've misjudged you-"

"Of course then I'll crush those records just like I broke this one. But like I said, there will be days."

"And you're back to normal. Quite discomforting."

"That was a great game to watch Sora," Lucario said, "But can we focus on the mission please?! You too Sonic!"

Sonic finally came out of hiding and went back to the group.

"Is the game done?!" Sonic asked in a frighten voice, "Are the scary big bubbly monsters gone?!"

"Chill Sonic." Sora said, "Geez, you act like water is a Heartless or something."

"Water is heartless. They just make you slow down and nearly drown."

"The mission?!" Lucario demanded, "The mission please?!"

"Geez Lucario," Sonic said suddenly feeling calm, "Chill lax. We'll get things settled. What're you worried about?"

"But you just-" Lucario said surprised of Sonic's sudden change of emotion, "Never mind. Anyway, we've come here because strange dimensional holes have been appearing out of nowhere."

"Dimensional holes?" Owl asked, "Intriguing. But we haven't seen any such holes around here."

"They must not have come to this dimension yet then." Sora concluded.

"Hey look!" NiGHTS said as (s)he looked somewhere north, "It's Helen!"

"Helen?" Sora asked.

"She's one of the new visitors here. In fact, this is her dream world."

"Maybe she may know something." Lucario said.

"Probably." Sonic replied, "Let's go see her."

So, everyone went on down to Helen, who was saying hi to all the Nightopians that she met up with.

"Hello visitor." Owl greeted to Helen.

Helen turned and found everyone behind her.

"Oh." Helen said, "Hi there Owl, NiGHTS. Who're your friends there?"

"Helen," NiGHTS began, "The blue hedgehog here is the one I told you about. The one who drives a car yet claims to be the fastest thing alive."

"Hey!" Sonic ranted, "I was just being fair to everyone! We all knew that I would we easily if I ran on foot."

"Still, why would you need a car if you're the fastest?"

"So you're Sonic. Right?" Helen asked.

"The one and only." Sonic answered, "And don't believe anything else NiGHTS has said about me. I was trying to be a nice guy on the racetrack."

"Hehe." Helen giggled, "Very well then. And you two are?"

"I'm Sora." Sora answered.

"And I'm Lucario." Lucario continued, "And we're here on a mission."

"Mission?" Helen repeated, "What sort of mission?"

"It's complicated. Tell me, have you seen blue holes appear out of nowhere?"

"No." Helen answered, "Nothing like that. Why?"

"There's this weird thing going around," Sora began, "where these dimensional portals just appear out of nowhere and lead to another dimension. Sonic, Lucario, and I got pulled from our worlds and we're trying to find out what's going on."

"Gosh." Helen puzzled, "That sounds quite bizarre."

"I don't quite get it entirely myself Helen." NiGHTS added, "All I can get is that worlds are in danger and we got to save them."

"That's about as easy as anyone can explain it." Sonic agreed.

"By the way visitor," Owl said, "You haven't encountered Reala or his Nightmarens have you?"

"No Owl." Helen answered, "I-"

Suddenly a blue dimensional portal appeared behind Helen.

"Ahhh!" Helen screamed as she was quickly pulled by the portal.

"Helen!" Everyone exclaimed.

NiGHTS tried to go after her but the portal closed before (s)he could make it.

"Helen." NiGHTS said to him/herself.

"That was quite unexpected." Owl stated, "Is that the portal you informed us about?"

"Yep." Sora answered, "That was the same portal that brought us here. And now it's taken Helen."

"But where?" NiGHTS asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." A voice suddenly said.

They all turned to the direction of the voice and found it belonged to the Nightmaren Owl mentioned. Reala, the red jester who has been NiGHTS' arch-rival for as long as (s)he can remember.

"With her gone," Reala stated, "The master won't be happy to see the Red Ideya the good visitor had goes missing along with her."

"What do you want now Reala?" NiGHTS scolded, "Leave us alone!"

"Don't rush me off so quickly. After all, I say it's rude to not introduce a fellow Nightmaren to your new comrades."

"Still haven't changed, have you?!" Sonic smirked at Reala, "Guess not all family members have a change of heart!"

"Sonic the Hedgehog." Reala said to Sonic, "Of all the times to see you here."

"Sonic, NiGHTS," Sora said as he summoned his Keyblade, "Who is that guy?!"

"Just an annoying pest who doesn't seem to ever stay away from me." NiGHTS answered, "That's Reala."

"Short version is," Sonic explained, "He's a Nightmaren created by Master Wizeman and is made as a rival to NiGHTS."

"Whoever he is," Lucario commented, "He seems like trouble."

"Heh." Reala scoffed as he snapped his fingers.

"Hey! What the?!" NiGHTS blurted as a cage suddenly appeared and locked up NiGHTS. Much to the surprise of our heroes and Owl.

"Without the Red Ideya," Reala said, "There's no way of setting you free now. How ecstatic. Now the Nightmarens can go and play with the Nightopians without you always destroying them!"

He then turned to his Nightmaren minions and ordered, "Go! Cause havoc! For the great Master Wizeman!"

The Nightmarens then followed Reala's order and went around the Aqua Garden to cause the trouble they usually cause.

"Reala!" NiGHTS yelled, "Let me out of here!"

"I would." Reala replied, "But sadly traitors must suffer the consequences. You've had this coming a long time ago for when you betrayed our master! So get comfortable, because there's nothing your little friends there can do to save you without the Red Ideya! Hehehehehe! Hehehehehehehe!"

Reala then flew away.

"NiGHTS!" Sora exclaimed, "What do we do to get you out?!"

"We can't free NiGHTS." Owl answered, "Not without the Red Ideya. And our good little visitor Helen had such a requirement."

"But now she's gone." Lucario added, "So there's no way we can free NiGHTS."

"No way!" Sora argued, "There's got to be some way we can free him!"

"Maybe I can Spin Dash NiGHTS out!" Sonic suggested, "My Spin Dash hasn't failed me yet."

"We'll worry about that later." NiGHTS said, "Right now we've got to stop the Nightmarens!"

"But what about you?!"

"Don't worry Sora!" NiGHTS replied, "I'll be alright. Just go help the Nightopians!"

"No problem." Sonic responded, "I'll take out those Nightmarens like I smash every Badnik in every zone. Of course, I could do it by myself, but you guys can help too I guess."

"Okay NiGHTS." Lucario said, "We'll take care of them."

"Then we'll come back for you." Sora finished.

"Be careful now visitors." Owl warned, "The Nightmarens are-"

"Yeah yeah yeah." Sonic yapped, "Very dangerous, deadly, hard, etc. We get it. See ya!"

Sonic then blasted off with speed to take out the Nightmarens. Lucario and Sora followed him at a very slower pace.

Owl sighed and commented, "He's worse than you are NiGHTS. And I don't say that about anyone else."

So our heroes went off across the Aqua Garden and defeated as many Nightmarens they saw. They protected the Nightopians in the process. Sonic Spin-Dashed and Light-Speed Attacked some and Homing Attacked the rest. Lucario used his Force Palm, Extreme Speed, and ever famous Aura Sphere on his side. Sora used his many abilities enhanced with the Keyblade to defeat Nightmarens. He used his Magic Spells too. Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, etc.

By the time our heroes relaxed, all the Nightmarens were defeated.

"Whew!" Sonic whistled, "That was tight!"

"We threw down!" Sora exclaimed.

"Hmph." Lucario scoff with a smirk, "Did they think they had a chance?!"

"Now that that's done," Sora said, "Let's go help NiGHTS."

"Alright." Sonic replied as our heroes returned to the cage that NiGHTS was imprisoned in.

They arrived and then Owl asked, "How did your little violent parade go?"

"Wiped them all out." Sora answered.

"They never saw it coming." Sonic bragged, "We took them out before they could blink. I mean, I could've done all that myself, but I guess you did okay Sora."

"What's that mean?!" Sora asked in an annoyed and angry voice.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just saying that I didn't exactly need you guy's help defeating them with my all-powerful ultimate velocity. But it's cool you came anyway."

"Get real!" Sora argued, "Look who had to watch your back while you were a ball!"

"We can discuss this later." Lucario interrupted, "How do we get NiGHTS out without Helen?"

"The visitor?" Owl blurted, "Oh dear. I sure hope wherever it is that strange gateway took her is a safe place."

"She'll be fine." Sonic assured, "They always are."

"So." Reala suddenly said as he came up again, "Did you have fun with my little army?!"

Our heroes turned focus over to Reala and the ones free got into fighting positions.

"Because I've got another one who's looking to play if you're interested."

"I'll play with whoever you've got Reala!" NiGHTS shouted, "Just let me out and you can join!"

"Hehehehe." Reala chuckled, "But you look so cozy in there. No, I think I'll leave it with your little friends here."

"Low life!" Sora said, "Just let NiGHTS go now!"

"Perhaps." Reala replied, "But why rush? After all, I did want to test this strange little object that my Master had discovered on Girania."

Reala then revealed the item to them and it became a surprise to Sonic, Lucario, and Sora when they found out it was the same item that flew into the vortex when they arrived at the Gateway.

"Where did you get that?!" Lucario demanded.

"Interested in this?" Reala asked, "Then why don't you come on get it?!"

Reala then flew away.

"Reala!" NiGHTS exclaimed.

"That item," Sonic said, "Isn't that the one we saw before?"

"From the Gateway yes." Lucario answered.

"Then we've got to get it back!" Sora suggested.

"After him!" Lucario yelled.

"I'll run slightly slower this time so you guys can keep up." Sonic promised.

"Hurry now!" Owl said, "Girania must be stopped!"

So then our heroes followed Reala in the direction he flew.

They soon arrived far away from NiGHTS and found Reala just floating there with the item in his hand.

"Reala!" Lucario shouted, "We need that item you have there! Surrender it now and we won't have to hurt you!"

"Hurt me?!" Reala repeated, "Hahahahahaha! Surely you jest. You pitiful visitors cannot harm me."

"Wanna bet?!" Sora asked.

"I've been meaning to kick you out of the sky for a long time now!" Sonic exclaimed with his cocky look, "I've been getting tired of just out racing you in the tournaments!"

"Enough talk!" Reala shouted, "Master Wizeman demands all of Nightopia to be his! And I plan on achieving his intention by eliminating you three first! Girania!"

Suddenly a large portal appeared behind Reala. Not a dimensional portal but a different one. A red portal. And through it, lead to a coliseum with a giant large nightmarish piranha with a gladiator's helmet.

"Woah!" Sora yelped, "Flounder would freak from this."

"Is that a giant Magikarp?" Lucario asked confused.

"Looks more like a Chopper to me." Sonic commented.

Reala then flew over to Girania and placed the item on his gladiator helmet. Suddenly, a strange power filled Girania.

"That's probably a bad thing." Sonic suggested.

"Have fun now!" Reala announced, "And Girania, make sure you give them a good chomp or two. Hehehehehe!"

Reala then flew away to the left.

"Well," Sora said, "Guess if we're going to get that object, we've gotta beat this guy first."

"Sonic, Sora! Stay sharp!" Lucario cautioned.

"Time for us to start stopping!" Sonic exclaimed.

They then got into fighting positions.

Girania performed it's chomp attack at our heroes, but they quickly dodged the attack.

"Ha!" Sonic scoffed, "Is that all you got?! Spin Dash time!"

Sonic then charged up his Spin Dash attack and shot it at Girania. Sadly, it had no effect.

"No way!" Sonic exclaimed, "Nothing gets past my Spin Dash!"

"Then let's try this!" Lucario shouted as he jumped in the air, "Aura Sphere!"

Lucario shot his Aura Sphere attack at Girania, but it too did nothing.

"It didn't work?!" Lucario asked surprised.

"Okay then," Sora said, "Let's see if he can handle this!"

Sora then pointed his Keyblade to the sky and shouted, "Thundaga!"

He performed the spell, yet again it did nothing against Girania.

Girania then roared loudly, causing some of our heroes to flinch.

"This isn't good." Sora said, "Nothing's working."

"Now would probably be a good time for those little last minute miracles right about now fate!" Sonic begged.

Suddenly, NiGHTS came in and flew right into Girania's face. He then used his/her Drill Dash attack which caused Girania to suddenly turn into different colored balloons.

"Heh." NiGHTS huffed, "I like you better when we can pop you!"

"NiGHTS!" Sonic, Lucario, and Sora shouted at the same time.

"But how did you-" Lucario began.

"Girania first," NiGHTS interrupted, "Talk later."

NiGHTS then flew over to our heroes and explained, "Guys, dualize with me and we'll take him out together."

"You can dualize with more than one person?" Sora asked.

"Yep. So, we can all work our power together."

Suddenly, a portal appeared behind Sonic. And from it, came his Extreme Gear, the Blue Star II.

"My Gear!" Sonic said as he picked it up.

The portal then closed as quickly as it appeared.

"Lucario and Sora are all your NiGHTS." Sonic declined, "I've got my own way of flying."

"Suit yourself." Sora replied.

"Very well," Lucario answered to NiGHTS, "Let's do it!"

So Lucario and Sora put their hands together with NiGHTS and then, two NiGHTS' appeared.

"Woah! I'm seeing double!" Sonic puzzled.

In one NiGHTS, a vision of Lucario appeared next to him/her. And the other NiGHTS had a vision of Sora.

"Alright!" The NiGHTS with Sora said, "Let's get him!"

So, then the NiGHTS' flew off to Girania, leaving the confused Sonic behind.

"NiGHTS is weirder than I thought." Sonic said to himself, "No wonder he's only in a dream."

Sonic then got on his gear and said, "But no time for that! Time to pop some fishy balloons!"

When our heroes got to Girania, he returned to his fishy form. He then gave a roar to our heroes.

"What do we do to defeat him?" Lucario asked.

"Easy," One NiGHTS said as (s)he passed it down to the other, "We've just got to turn it into those balloons and pop them all."

"Sounds simple enough." Sora commented.

Suddenly, the item on the Girania's head started glowing and then three portals colored in pink, light blue, and yellow appeared in different spots in Girania's domain.

"Woah!" The two NiGHTS' blurted, "He never did that before!"

Girania then went through one portal and came out in the one behind our heroes.

"Look out!" Sora warned.

Sadly, they didn't dodge fast enough.

"Augh!" Our heroes shouted as they took a hit from Girania.

Sonic nearly fell off his gear, but maintained his balance.

"That was sneaky." Sonic said.

"It must be from that item Reala gave it." Lucario theorized.

"Well then," NiGHTS replied, "Let's defeat him and get it back."

"Yeah," Sora agreed, "Before it decides to make us his dinner."

So, then the two NiGHTS' flew off to Girania to turn him into a bunch of balloons again. But Girania quickly went into another portal.

"Now where'd it go?!" Sora asked.

It came out in another portal and charged at the two NiGHTS'.

"There he is!" Sonic shouted.

Thankfully the two NiGHTS' noticed and dodged before they could get attacked again.

"This is more difficult than the first time me and Helen faced off against him." One NiGHTS' commented.

"How are we going to beat him if he keeps going through those portals?" Lucario asked.

"He's too fast to get that thing on his head off, that's for sure." Sora added.

"Yeah, but not that fast." Sonic said with a slightly irritated voice, "Can you guys hurry up and figure it out?! Because NiGHTS is the only one we can turn Gladiator Fish Lips into balloons! And I'm tired of waiting!"

"Chill out Sonic!" Sora snarled, "We'll get him! We just need to-"

"Wait!" One NiGHTS said, "I've got it!"

"What is it?" Lucario asked.

"Here's what we'll do." NiGHTS explained.

After explaining the plan, one NiGHTS went other to a portal and Sonic went another one. The other NiGHTS went over to face Girania.

"Hey you!" NiGHTS shouted, "Let's go head to head now!"

Girania then went through a portal behind him and hoped to attack NiGHTS from behind. But right on the portal is where the other NiGHTS was waiting.

"Gotcha!" The other NiGHTS said as he flew onto his head.

He then performed his Drill Dash attack and turned Girania into a bunch of different colored balloons.

"Get him now!" One NiGHTS yelled.

So, the two NiGHTS' used their Paraloop move to pop some of the balloons. Meanwhile Sonic was performing a Spin Dash on his Extreme Gear and charging it up. While he was doing it, strange glowing balls where flying around him. When he was fulling charged, he reverted from his Spin Dash and the balls continued flying around him.

"Time for an all-out Light Speed Attack!" Sonic exclaimed.

He then released his Light Speed Attack and quickly destroyed the colored balloons along with the two NiGHTS'. Because of Sonic's speed, it wasn't long until all the balloons were popped and Girania was defeated.

"Yeah!" Sora cheered, "We did it!"

"Great job everyone." Lucario praised.

"Never had a doubt." One NiGHTS added.

"That was tight!" Sonic said.

The item that Girania had floated down to our heroes and Sonic grabbed the item.

"I got it." Sonic said.

"What is it?" NiGHTS asked.

"That's what we want to know." Sora answered.

"Look." Lucario pointed, "It has a picture on it. It looks like what that fish just did."

Our heroes looked and saw that Lucario was correct. It had the same colors as the portals Girania created.

"Weird. I wonder what the other ones do." Sora wondered.

"Whatever it is they do," Sonic stated, "We'd better get them before some other wacky evil dude gets them."

Soon after, our heroes left the lair of Girania and then Lucario and Sora defused from NiGHTS. There was then only one NiGHTS again.

"NiGHTS," Lucario said, "How did you escape from that cage? I thought you needed a Red Iydea to escape."

"Well," NiGHTS began, "It's a funny story really. I was waiting for you guys to return when suddenly a portal appeared from below me. On the other side of the portal, I ended up in a dimension where a guy in a robe slashes robots. Then another portal appeared and when I went through it, I was back here. And out of the cage."

"A guy in a robe?" Sora asked, "Destroying robots?"

"Weird huh?"

"I've heard weirder." Sonic stated.

"Well then," NiGHTS said, "Now that that's done, what're you going to do now?"

"NiGHTS! NiGHTS!" Owl shouted as he flew over to our heroes, "Thank heavens I found you! You must make haste!"

"What's up now old man?"

"Reala has got some strange power from a rock he found! And he's attacking the innocent Nightopians! Please hurry and stop him!" Owl pleaded.

"Alright then." NiGHTS replied, "Just don't go losing your feathers from the stress."

NiGHTS then turned over to Sonic, Lucario and Sora and asked, "Hey guys, think you can use that thing we got back to help me defeat Reala? It seems like whatever it is he found is something you guys need to look at."

"Definitely." Sora answered, "But the question is: How do we use it?"

Everyone then got confused looks on their faces. Sora was used to this sort of thing though.

"Maybe we should've asked Hercules fish before we popped him." Sonic theorized.

"If Girania could do it," Lucario stated, "Maybe we can too."

Lucario then took the item and looked at it for a second. Trying to figure out how to use it, Lucario tried flicking it around and then waving it.

"Hahahaha!" Sonic, Sora, and NiGHTS laughed.

"What?!" Lucario asked.

"Nothing," Sora answered, "It's just your face!"

"My face?"

"You should've seen how you looked when you tried to activate it!" Sonic laughed.

"Grr." Lucario growled, "Now is not the time for laughing. Get serious."

Lucario then raised the item in the air and suddenly, the portals that Girania summoned appeared from the item.

"There we go!" Lucario beamed.

"Alright then!" NiGHTS said, "Let's go get Reala!"

So, then our heroes followed Owl to face Reala.

When they arrived, they found Reala using his newly found power from the stone he found to attack Nightopians.

"Yes!" Reala growled to himself, "This power is wonderful! I had no idea such a rock could hold this energy in Nightopia."

"Reala!" NiGHTS yelled, "You coward! Aren't you getting tired of picking on Nightopians?!"

"NiGHTS?!" Reala hissed, "How did you escape!? You have no visitor to save you!"

"I don't need to tell you that! Now then, why don't you show me that great power of yours?! After all, you've always wanted to get rid of me, right? Then bring it on! You and me, one on one!"

"Very well then!" Reala accepted, "I will gladly put an end to you with my new strength. But challenging me will be you final mistake!"

Reala then snapped his figures and strange giant spheres appeared in the air. Each with different colored poka-dot designs.

"Prepare yourself NiGHTS!" Reala warned, "The battle begins now!"

Reala then flew over to a ball and grabbed hold of it. He then used his Drill Dash to launch the ball at NiGHTS. NiGHTS flew to the ball and grabbed it and Drill Dashed it back at Reala. Reala then flew up to dodge the ball.

"Heh heh heh!" Reala laughed, "Is that your best?!"

"Not quite!" NiGHTS responded.

NiGHTS then grabbed another sphere and launched it at Reala. Reala dodged it but as soon as he did, a purple portal appeared in front of the sphere. The sphere then entered the portal.

"What?!" Reala exclaimed, "Where did that come from?! Where did the sphere go?!"

"Right behind ya!" NiGHTS answered.

Reala then turned around and found a yellow portal behind him. Suddenly the sphere quickly came out of the portal.

"Augh!" Reala growled as the sphere hit him.

"That's 1 to nothing!" NiGHTS cheered.

"What's going on!?" Reala demanded to know.

"Hey Mista Jesta!" Sonic shouted.

Reala followed Sonic's voice and found him along with Lucario and Sora. Sonic was holding the item that Girania had.

"What's the matter Reala?!" Sora mockingly asked, "Is there a hole in your plot?! Now that we got this thing back, we can create portals of our own!"

"Why you insignificant fools!" Reala yelled.

"Don't hate the player," Sonic said, "Hate the game!"

"You can give us that rock you have now." Lucario said.

"Never!" Reala refused, "This powerful stone may have the power to allow Master Wizeman to be rid of NiGHTS forever! Traitors must perish!"

"Suit yourself!" Sonic replied.

Suddenly Reala was hit from behind with another Sphere.

"Augh!" Reala growled again.

He looked behind and saw the blue portal.

"That's 2 to 0 now!" NiGHTS mocked.

"Enough games!" Reala shouted.

He then grabbed a sphere and launched it at NiGHTS.

"Woah!" NiGHTS yelled as (s)he tried to dodge it.

Sadly, the sphere was too fast and NiGHTS took the hit.

"Watch it!" NiGHTS said as the sphere hit him/her.

"Hahaha!" Reala laughed, "You may have portals on your side NiGHTS, but I won't go down that easily. You see, I've just gained this new power that allows me to launch these spheres much faster."

"What?!" Sonic puzzled, "When did you learn that?!"

"It must be from that rock." Lucario theorized.

"Reala!" NiGHTS shouted, "Give up that rock now! You don't know what it'll do to you!"

"I'll give it up once I destroy you!" Reala threatened.

Reala then grabbed another sphere and launched it at a portal. The sphere then came out in another portal and flew over to NiGHTS.

"Watch it!" NiGHTS said as he took the hit again.

"Now then," Reala began, "Face your doom!"

Reala launched another sphere at another portal. This time, however, NiGHTS was ready.

"Got it!" NiGHTS said as (s)he grabbed the sphere that came out of the portal near him/her.

"What?!" Reala blurted.

"Game set and match Reala!" NiGHTS beamed as he launched the sphere back into the portal.

Sadly, for Reala, he was not quick enough to dodge and the sphere hit him one last time.

"Augh!" Reala growled again as the sphere hit him.

He then fell to the ground and dropped the rock. Sonic quickly ran to the rock and grabbed it before it hit the ground.

"Way to go NiGHTS!" Sora cheered.

"Well done NiGHTS!" Lucario congratulated.

"That was tight!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Thank you, thank you." NiGHTS thanked as he bowed.

"Grrrr." Reala hissed, "This isn't over NiGHTS. Nightopia will belong to Master Wizeman. And you will meet your downfall by my hand or his one day!"

Reala then flew away with the little strength he had left.

"Oh ho!" Owl said as he flew in with our heroes, "NiGHTS, I trust that you took care of Reala?"

"It was no problem." NiGHTS answered, "It was actually kind of boring."

"We got the rock that Reala had too." Sora pointed out.

"Hmmm." Lucario hummed as he looked at the rock, "This rock has got some strange markings on it. I wonder if this thing is involved with what's happening."

Suddenly a portal appeared out of nowhere.

"Whatever it is," Sonic said, "We'll figure it out at headquarters or whatever that place is. Come on NiGHTS."

"Huh?" NiGHTS asked.

"Worlds are in danger, Helen is missing, you've got to come along."

"Sonic's right." Sora said, "We'll need all hands-on deck."

"We'd get this done sooner if you help us." Lucario added.

"Yes." Owl stated, "Please go with them NiGHTS. The visitor might be in horrible danger. Please bring her back safely."

"Alright then." NiGHTS replied, "I'll go."

"Then let's juice." Sonic said as he went through the portal.

The other heroes followed and then the portal closed.

"Good." Owl said to himself, "I need a break from NiGHTS for a while."

Meanwhile, in the center of all the Multiverses…

The strange man in the coat had built him a fortress using the power of creation that the dimension offered. He also created his own minions too. He also has Tails, Red and his Pikachu, and Kairi trapped in prison cells. In the center of his throne room, there laid the little circles with pictures of the items he needed to attain and some of them had the real item on top of the picture. One had the Chaos Emerald Tails had, the other had a Master Ball, and another had Kairi's Keyblade.

Suddenly a portal opened and Helen came out of it.

"Well now," The man greeted, "Hello my dear."

"W-where am I?" Helen asked nervously.

"You're in my domain now. And you won't be needing that Red Ideya now that you're here."

Suddenly the Red Ideya appeared from Helen's hand and floated away from her.

"What?!" Helen gasped, "No!"

The Red Ideya then landed on the picture it belonged with on the floor.

"Now put her with the rest of them!" The man ordered his minion.

The minion out her in a cell next to the other prisoners.

Helen looked over and asked, "Um, what is going on here?"

"We're not really sure." Kairi answered, "But he took my Keyblade."

"He took my Master Ball too." Red added.

"And the Chaos Emerald I was holding on to." Tails said, "But don't worry. We'll figure out how to get out of here."

"Does that mean you have a plan Tails?" Kairi asked.

"Not yet. But I'm working on it Kairi."

"Well work faster." Red stated, "Because something tells me things are going to get worse quickly."

Back with our heroes…

Sonic, Lucario, Sora, and NiGHTS all appeared back to the Gateway via the dimensional portal.

"Hey nice job." A computer voice suddenly said, "You guys got back the Shift Keystone."

"Keystone?" Sora asked.

"I think it's the thing we just got from fish breath." Sonic suggested.

The Shift Keystone then floated up to the air and put itself back onto the Gateway.

"Alright." Lucario said, "That's one, only four more."

"Yeah." Sora replied, "Then we can find Kairi."

"And Tails." Sonic added.

"And Red." Lucario added as well.

"I don't mean to spoil your hype and all," NiGHTS apologized, "But we don't know what that rock is."

"NiGHTS is right." Sora said, "We should probably keep it here where it's safe."

"Good idea Sora." Lucario agreed as he putted it near the Gateway, "We'll keep it here until we figure out what it is and if there's more out there."

"I'll go out there and see if I can find Helen while you three get this mess cleaned up." NiGHTS explained, "I'll catch up with you all later."

"Okay." Sonic replied, "Then I guess we'll see you soon."

"Bye guys."

NiGHTS then flew through the portal in the Gateway to another dimension.

"Guess it's our turn now." Sora said.

"Then let's blast through with Sonic speed!" Sonic exclaimed.

Then our heroes jumped through the portal and headed off to the next world.

I hope you all liked this chapter. We're will our heroes go next? We'll see them later. But next time, we get introduced to the next team in the series. Who are they? Find out next time.

Sorry if I'm not posting new chapters and just updating old ones. It's just after reading the old chapters and playing through Lego Dimensions again, I figured I can do better than I did before. I promise once I update all the chapters, then I'll get back to making new ones.


	3. Chapter 3

Before I forget, NiGHTS into Dreams… is owned by Sega and Sonic Team. Anyway after our heroes collected the first Keystone to the Gateway, they headed off to their next world. What world will that be? We'll find out later. But right now it's time to introduce the second team in this story. Who will join the adventure? Let's find out.

In an alternate version of Sonic's World…

Sonic*, Tails*, Knuckles, Amy, and Sticks are at Dr. Eggman's* base and just destroyed Eggman's machine and-

(*Sonic Boom versions of the characters)

"Hey!"

Wha.. What is it Sticks?

"Why didn't you show that battle?!"

Because showing the battle takes too long.

"Why?"

Because now just let me tell the story.

"Why?"

Because I said so!

"Okay okay. Don't get you Narration in a knot."

Anyway… The heroes just destroyed Eggman's big machine and are now destroying his Badniks while saving the Fastidious Beaver and Comedy Chimp.

"Y'know," Sonic said as he was smashing Moto Bugs, "Smashing the same Badniks over and over again can get kinda boring."

"You would think," Tails replied, "That with someone with high intelligence like Eggman would come up with something more menacing than these robots. I mean I could make better Badniks than Eggman."

Amy then added, "Just don't actually do it okay?"

Suddenly Knuckles based through the roof of Eggman's base carrying the two prisoners with him. He landed right next to the rest of the team.

"That was surprisingly awesome Knuckles." Sonic said as he patted Knuckles on the back.

"Yeah," Sticks said as she grew suspicious, "At bit too awesome. I'm beginning to think this isn't actually Knuckles. What if this is just a robot clone of Knuckles made by Egghead?!"

"I'm a robot clone?!" Knuckles asked in fear, "Oh I should've known all along!"

"That's right!" Sticks continued, "You were created by Eggman to make us think that you're Knuckles but you aren't! You were sent to spy on us and eventually destroy us! Well I've got news for you robot: I won't let you-"

Suddenly Amy wacked Knuckles with her Piko Piko Hammer.

"Hmmm," Amy hummed, "Nope he's the real Knuckles. Stop being so paranoid Sticks."

"Woohoo!" Knuckles shouted in excitement, "I thought I was going to have to turn myself in."

"Knuckles," Amy said, "Just how dumb are you?"

Knuckles thought about it for a second and then asked, "Is that a trick question?"

…

"Come on guys!" Sonic said impatient, "What're we doing standing around?! Let's go grab a burger I'm starving."

"Yeah let's go!" Tails said.

So Team Sonic started to head back to the village.

Meanwhile inside Eggman's Base…

"AAUGH!" Dr. Eggman shouted, "They defeated me again! I understand I'm the main villain of the Sonic Boom show but I should get one episode where I win!"

"Ohh," Orbot said, "Way to break the fourth wall there."

"Thanks," Eggman replied, "I've had practice."

"Hey guys," Cubot said, "I didn't know a giant blue vortex was part of the episode."

"What?!" Eggman and Orbot replied surprised.

Eggman hurried over to the computer and saw the blue vortex over the Beaver and Comedy Chimp.

"What's that doing there?" Eggman asked.

Orbot explained, "It must be a dimensional vortex. A portal that can lead into a different reality."

"What do portals have to do with fixed property?" Cubot asked.

"Reality!" Orbot said as he smacked Cubot, "Not realty!"

"Doesn't anyone else notice that those fools are floating?" Eggman asked.

At the scene…

"You realize that we're floating right?" Comedy Chimp asked.

"Actually," The Beaver replied, "I have."

Then the two fell through the portal with Sticks seeing it happen.

"Now's my chance to get my own solo adventure again!*" Sticks said as she rushed to the portal before it disappeared.

(*Sonic/Mega Man 2: Worlds Unite comic crossover)

She then jumped through the portal and then it disappeared.

"Sticks?" Amy said as she went back to find her but couldn't find her.

The others heroes came along.

"Where's Sticks?" Tails asked.

"She was behind us." Amy replied.

"Maybe she's trying to trick us to think she got captured by Eggman." Knuckles said, "Well guess what it's not going to work…. Again….. For the 45th time."

"Maybe something happened to her." Tails stated.

"You're right Tails," Sonic replied, "And we have to save her!"

That's right Sonic! You and your Team must adventure out there to save your comrade.

"Right after lunch."

Right. Right after-. Wait what?!

"Look Narrator, we've already been through an episode of the Sonic Boom show. It's time we take a break."

But what about Sticks?

"She be fine I'm sure. Now let's go guys!"

"Yeah! Lunch time!"

And there they go without a care in the world. Well let's see what's up with Sticks why don't we?

In the dimensional vortex…

Sticks was flying through the dimensional vortex looking for the Chimp and Comedy Chimp.

"I've got to save them!" Sticks said in confidence, "They have the Rock of Justice!* That can't fall into the wrong hands."

(*Oh Sticks don't tell me you're doing the same thing you did in Sonic Boom issue 4 are you?)

"You bet I am!"

Sigh. Anyway as she searched a giant white light appeared in front of her.

"Oh no!" Sticks shouted, "It's the end for Sticks the Badger! The light has come to take me away from the world of the living! I never knew my life would be this short! Farewell cruel world!"

Ignoring Sticks paranoid and dramatic statement, she fell through the white light.

In a parallel world…

Today we join our heroes Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie as they rest for a while before progressing on their journey.

"Awww," Bonnie sighed, "My feet are so tired from all that walking."

The Pokémon in her bag said, "Dedenne."

"Me too," Serena replied, "It's nice to just relax and look at the clouds. Right Braixen?"

"Braixen Brai!" Serena's Braixen said.

"Let's not rest for too long," Ash said as he was standing proud, "We gotta head to the next town quickly so I can defeat the next Gym Leader and enter the Kalos League! Then I'll be a step closer to becoming a Pokémon Master!"

"Pika Pika!" Ash's Pikachu said as he got as excited as Ash.

"Relax Ash." Clemont said, "The Gym Leader will still be there when we get there. So just rest up for a bit."

"Ash is always so passionate about those Gym Battles isn't he?" Bonnie asked Serena.

"Yeah," Serena replied as she stared at Ash, "He really is filled with energy even when we're not."

Suddenly a big blue portal appeared out of nowhere and started pulling Bonnie and Dedenne in.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Help us!" Bonnie shouted.

"Bonnie!" Clemont shouted back as he tried to use his mechanical backpack's arm to save her. However she disappeared before he could make it.

"Oh no!" Serena said in worry.

"Bonnie," Clemont said, "Where'd she go?"

Suddenly another blue portal appeared out of nowhere and a weird brown creature in jungle clothes appeared out of it.

"Am I dead?" The creature asked, "Is this the afterlife?"

"A talking Pokémon?!" Serena yelled in shock.

"I can't believe it," Clemont commented, "Another talking Pokémon*. Just how many of those are there in the world?"

(*Team Rocket has a talking Meowth.)

"Maybe this Pokémon knows what happened to Bonnie." Ash stated, "After all it came from the same portal."

"Chokemon?" The creature asked, "I'm no Choking Monster, I'm a badger. Sticks the Badger to be exact."

"A badger?" Clemont asked, "What is that?"

"That's what I am blondie." Sticks replied in sass, "Boy are people such no brainers when they enter the afterlife?"

"Sticks," Serena asked, "A little girl with a little mouse-like creature got sucked into a weird vortex. Do you know what happened?"

"There was another portal to the afterlife?" Sticks asked.

"It looked more like a dimensional hole." Clemont answered.

"Did you say dimensional hole?!" Sticks asked in a loud voice.

She then began thinking about what recently just happened.

"I know what's going on." Sticks said.

"What," Ash said, "What is it?!"

"Pika Pika." Pikachu said.

"This girl got sucked up in a….. Jenna Sis vortex.*" Sticks answered

(*You mean Genesis Portal.)

"Whatever."

"We didn't say anything." Clemont said.

"I know." Sticks replied.

"Who were you talking to then?" Serena asked.

"I was talking to the-"

Suddenly another portal appeared below Sticks, Ash and Pikachu and quickly sucked them in and disappeared.

"Oh no," Clemont said, "Now Ash and Pikachu are gone!"

"What'll we do Clemont?" Serena asked in worry.

Clemont chuckled and answered, "I'm glad you asked. I've prepared something for a situation precisely like this one. Clemotic Gear On!"

He then got out a machine from his backpack.

"Behold!" Clemont yelled, "My Parallel Universe Vortex Tracker!"

He explained how it works, "This nice machine will help us track down a dimensional vortex whenever one appears. Therefore we can save Ash, Pikachu, Bonnie, and Dedenne."

"As Ash would say," Serena stated, "Science is amazing."

"Braixen." Braixen said.

"Here we go." Clemont said as he turned it on.

It seemed to work at first but sadly just like all his previous inventions it exploded.

"Darn it. Another failure." Clemont said in depression.

"Not exactly a failure," Serena said, "Just another mistake you can learn from."

Clemont groaned.

In the vortex…

Sticks, Ash, and Pikachu were flying through the vortex.

"Woah," Ash shouted, "This is weird!"

Sticks flew by kinda looking bored.

"You'll get used to it." Sticks replied.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Can you hear me?!" Ash shouted.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu shouted with Ash.

"Save your voices," Sticks said, "I already tried that with my friends."

Suddenly a big white light appeared in front of them.

"What's that?!" Ask asked.

"Just one word of advice kid," Sticks said, "Enjoy the ride!"

And the three flew through the light.

In an entirely different world…

In a town called Mean Street in a world called Wasteland, the cartoon people were having a parade to celebrate the heroic works of Mickey Mouse* and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit**.

(*The Epic Mickey version of the character. **Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two.)

During the parade, Mickey, Oswald, Ortensia and the animatronic versions of Donald and Goofy were having a nice talk.

"And that's how," Oswald said, "The Doctor became good again."

"Grawsh," Animatronic Goofy said, "That's some story. I wish I could come along on your adventures."

"Do are Cartoon counterparts* go on adventures with you in the Cartoon World Mickey?" Animatronic Donald asked.

(*The Cartoon versions of these characters are still in the Cartoon World where Mickey is from.)

"Yep," Mickey answered," More than you know."

Suddenly a blue vortex appeared out of nowhere and started pulling Ortensia in.

"Oh no!" Ortensia yelled in fear, "Oswald!"

"Ortensia!" Oswald yelled back as he tried to save her but was too late.

She got sucked in and the vortex quickly disappeared.

"Oh no!" Mickey said, "Where'd Ortensia go?!"

Suddenly another vortex appeared and a Badger-looking creature and a boy with a yellow mouse fell from it and then the vortex disappeared.

"Quack!" Animatronic Donald Quacked, "Where did you two come from?!"

The boy got up and looked around.

"Woah," the boy said in amazement, "Where are we?"

"You're in Wasteland." Oswald answered, "The world where forgotten Cartoon characters come to live."

"Cartoon characters?" The boy asked in confusion, "What're you talking about?"

"I can't be here yet." The badger said freaking out, "I'm not forgotten!"

"Do you recognize these guys Mickey?" Oswald asked.

"Nope," Mickey answered, "I've never seen or heard of these two."

"Who are you fellers?" Animatronic Goofy asked.

"My name is Ash," The boy answered, "And this is my partner Pikachu."

"Pika Pikachu!" The mouse said.

"And I'm Sticks," The badger said, "Sticks the Badger and I'm not a forgotten Cartoon of this world."

"This world?" Mickey asked.

"I've recently been on an adventure like this*," Sticks explained, "I crossed into so many worlds that this episode isn't long enough for me to explain."

(*Sticks is referencing the Sonic/Mega Man 2: Worlds Unite comic book crossover)

"You mean you know what happened to Ortensia?" Oswald asked.

"She fell through a dimensional vortex." Ash answered. "Same with my friend Bonnie."

"And my friends too." Sticks added.

"Hey," Mickey said, "Why do we all work together to find all of our friends."

"Good idea Mickey." Oswald replied.

"I'll go see if Gus can put the repairs on the T.V. to get me home* on hold to come along with us." Mickey stated and went to get Gus.

(*See the opening of Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two to understand.)

"And I'll see if Daisy, Horace and Clarabelle want to come too." Donald said as he went to get them.

"And I'll get my Vacuum cleaner." Goofy said as he left to get his Vacuum.

"This is great!" Sticks said in excitement," We shall be Team-"

Suddenly another portal appeared below Sticks, Ash, Pikachu, and Oswald. They then fell in it and it quickly disappeared.

When the others returned they found out that the four had already left.

"Where'd they go?" Mickey asked in confusion.

"Are you sure they were here Mickey?" Gus asked.

"They were when I last saw them." Mickey answered.

"Maybe they took off without us." Animatronic Goofy stated.

"That would be a good possibility," Gus stated, "After all this is Ortensia we're talking about."

"I hope that where ever Oswald is," Mickey said, "He's okay."

In the vortex…

"Woah woah!" Oswald yelled as they flew through the portal.

"Hang on Pikachu!" Ash said as he held on to his partner.

"Quit your yelling." Sticks said all relaxed, "This will be over soon."

"How do you know?!" Oswald asked.

"Because I read the script for this episode already." Sticks replie- hey wait a minute.

"See there's the other end right now."

Sticks you weren't supposed to read that script.

"Whatever, just narrate."

Fine. *ahem* a white light suddenly appeared on the other end and our heroes flew into it.

On the other side…

Our three heroes popped out of the portal appearing in a strange world with a dimensional gateway with a weird purple piece on it.*

(*We all know who got that piece on there.)

Ash got up and asked Pikachu, "You okay buddy?"

"Pikachu." Pikachu answered as he nodded.

"Where are we?" Oswald asked.

"Keystones 2-5 currently still missing." A voice suddenly said.

"Wha?" Oswald asked.

"Who's there?!" Ash asked.

"Keystone Found! Opening portal to next destination!" The voice said.

Then a portal opened on the gateway.

"That's the only way that I'm gonna find Ortensia." Oswald said.

"And me to find Bonnie." Ash said.

"Well what're we waiting for?" Sticks asked, "Let's get going!"

"What?!" Ash and Oswald asked in shocked.

"Pikachu?!" Pikachu asked.

"You want us to come with you?" Oswald asked.

"Well let's look at what's going on shall we?" Sticks said, "We've each lost a friend and now we need to find them. I'm the only one who's done something like this and without me you two would be lost."

Ash and Oswald were silent for a minute.

"That actually makes sense." Oswald replied.

"Yeah," Ash said as he smiled, "It'd be better if we work together to find our friends and find out what's going on here. Right Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu answered with a smile.

"Alright let's do it!" Sticks said as she put her right hand in the middle of the trio, "I'm Sticks, Sticks the Badger!"

Ash put his hand on top of Sticks' and said, "My name is Ash Ketchum and this my partner Pikachu!"

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

Oswald then put his hand on top of Ash's and said, "And I'm Oswald the Lucky Rabbit!"

"Now let's go find out friends!" Sticks yelled in excitement.

"Yeah!" Ash and Oswald replied at the same time.

The four heroes then jumped through the dimensional vortex.

And so a new team is out there to help out. What world will they land in? Find out next time. Sonic Boom is owned by Sega, Pokémon anime is owned by the Pokémon Company, and Epic Mickey is owned by Disney.


	4. Chapter 4

Sticks, Ash, Pikachu, and Oswald have teamed up and are off to their first world. Where will they end up? What enemies will they encounter? Let's read and see. Also before we begin, let me answer a question a guest asked in the comments. Will we see veterans in this story? Well we'll see some of them, but don't expect to see all of them appear here.

In a nice neighborhood in a city, a human man raising three male anthropomorphic chipmunks were getting ready to go somewhere.

"Are you all ready fellas?" The man asked.

"We're ready Dave!" The chipmunks answered.

"Oh boy!" The chipmunk in red clothing said in excitement, "Our concert is going to be our best! We'll show the crowd we're the best!"

"Alvin," The Chipmunk in blue clothing and glasses said in an annoyed voice, "Don't tell me that you've made another bet with Brittany to see which band gets more praise did you?"

"Correct amando!" the chipmunk known as Alvin replied, "Trust me Simon, you'll thank me later."

"Can't we just be a band together?" The chipmunk in green clothing asked.

"No Theodore!" Alvin yelled, "Brittany has gotten on my case about this for the last time! It's about time we showed her!"

"Why do you even care what she thinks?" Simon asked.

"Maybe it's because Alvin wants to impress her." The green-clothed chipmunk known as Theodore guessed.

"No way!" Alvin shouted.

"Let's go fellas." Dave said.

The chipmunks got in the car and Dave started the car. Theodore looked out the window and saw in the night sky a weird blue thing.

"What's wrong Theodore?" Dave asked.

"I think I saw something in the sky." Theodore answered.

Dave stopped and looked up in the sky.

"I don't see anything." Dave said, "Maybe you're just seeing things."

"Yeah Theo," Simon added, "Maybe you're just nervous."

"Maybe," Theodore said, "But I really thought I saw something."

(Note: This is the 1980s version of these characters, not the live-action versions or the 2015 versions)

Back with our heroes...

Sticks, Ash, Pikachu, and Oswald landed in the backyard of someone's house.

"Where are we?" Oswald asked.

"This looks like my world," Ash said, "But is it different?"

"I see something really shiny up there." Sticks said as she looked up.

"Sticks," Oswald replied, "No time for looking at stars. Let's find out why we're here."

"Wait I see it too!" Ash said.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu said.

"Not you too As-" Oswald said before he looked and saw what they were talking about.

They said a strange purple object on the roof of the house.

"Hey!" Oswald said, "That looks like that object on the gateway*."

(*See previous chapter)

"Don't worry," Ash said as he reached for the back of his belt, "Noivern will get that in no-"

Ash couldn't find Noivern's Pokeball though. He looked and found that all of his Pokeballs were missing.

"What?!" Ash shouted, "Where are all my Pokemon?!"

"What's wrong Ash?!" Oswald asked.

"My Pokémon!" He shouted, "My Pokeballs where I let them rest! They're gone!"

"They must've flown off of your belt when we were flying through the vortex." Oswald guessed, "Don't worry, we'll get them back."

"They must've flown off to different dimensions," Ash said, "I hope they're all right. But how are we gonna get that object down?"

"Good question," Oswald replied, "I can't fly up there. I can't only fly straight and not for long. There's got to be a way to get that object."

While those two were talking, a small portal opened and out came a strange blue object came out of it. And the object held the purple object from the gateway.

"Hmm," Sticks hummed, "What is this thing?"

She walking toward it and then touched it and when she did, a cyan portal appeared on the grass and a purple portal appeared on the roof.

"Woah!" Sticks yelled.

"Wah!" Oswald yelled.

"Look at those!" Ash said, "Sticks what did you do?"

"All I did was touch it!" Sticks answered quickly.

"Hmm." Oswald hummed as he approached the blue object, "This thing holds that same object that the Gateway had. And by touching this thing, it activates something."

"Anyone else getting that feeling?" Ash asked.

"Yep," Sticks answered, "Like someone, or something, is helping us. I get the feeling that aliens are trying to help us."

"Aliens really Sticks?" Ash asked.

"Well yeah," Sticks answered, "Doesn't any of this technology seem a bit alienish to you?"

"Aliens from different dimensions?" Ash asked, "I think it's something bigger than that."

"Why must the other characters be in denial?" Sticks asked herself.

"Characters?" Ash asked, "What do you mean?"

"You don't know?" Sticks asked back, "Don't you break the fourth wall?"

"Break the fourth wall?" Ash wondered, "Now you're just being strange."

While they talked, Oswald went through the cyan portal and appeared on the purple portal. Thus appearing on the roof.

"Alright there it is!" Oswald yelled.

He then walked over to it and picked it up.

"Well what do you know." Oswald said, "This is easy."

"No Oswald!" Sticks shouted, "Cartoon Character Rule #1: Never Say Anything Like That!"

"I admit," Ash yelled, "That while Sticks is being weird, she's right! You had to jinx it did you?!"

"Jinx it?" Oswald asked, "What do you mean? Nothing's happened."

Suddenly the object flew out of Oswald's hand.

"Woah what the?!" Oswald said as he looked at where it was flying to.

The object then flew into a man dressed in black with a mask on a ship.

"Where'd they come from?!" Oswald yelled.

"Keystone captured," The man said to himself then looked at Oswald, "Thank you for making this easy for me."

He then pushed his hand forward and suddenly Oswald flew off the roof.

"Ahhhh!" Oswald yelled as he fell.

"Oswald!" Ash and Sticks yelled as they ran to catch him.

Thankfully they caught him in time.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked.

"I'm fine," Oswald groaned, "But I lost that object."

"Don't worry we'll get it back." Ash said.

"Space Aliens," Sticks growled, "I knew it. I knew that they'd attack sooner or later and no one believed me. Not even inter-dimensional tall people believed me!"

The ship hatch that showed the man then closed and the ships flew away.

"How are we supposed to get it back?" Oswald asked.

"We can get it back!" Sticks said, "And I know how! I'll need a..."

As Sticks explained what she needed to get to the ship, a big portal appeared below the heroes without them noticing. And out came a purple flying carpet, surprising them.

"Woah!" They yelled.

"Hey," Oswald said with a smile, "It's Carpet!*"

(*The one from Aladdin. Oswald knows all the Cartoon Disney characters)

"Who?" Ash asked.

"No time to explain," Oswald replied, "Listen Carpet, I know you're probably wondering where you are and where Aladdin is, but right now we need your help. Can you fly us to a big ship heading west from here."

The Carpet got excited and quickly flew west really fast.

"Woah!" The heroes yelled.

"Here we go!" Oswald said.

Ash shouted, "Yeah! Let's go get that item back!"

On the ship...

"I see you got the Keystone that strange man was asking for." A woman in silver armor and a mask said to the man in black.

"Thanks to those fools." The man in black replied, "If they're our obstacles then this will be easier than I thought."

He then turned to the woman in silver armor.

"Has the Foundation Element been found yet Captain Phasma?" The man asked.

"Not yet Kylo Ren." The woman known as Phasma answered, "And no calls from our comrade yet."

"The fool of a comrade we have," The man known as Kylo Ren said, "He's rather an embarrassment but useful with his robots."

"Why should we trust a man that captures animals to turn them into robots master?" Phasma asked, "Something about him bothers me."

"I don't have much trust in him either," Kylo Ren replied, "But the man in the robe promised me the power to rule all galaxies. If we are to succeed in that, we'll have to work together. For now."

" _Still,"_ Kylo Ren thought, " _That man was rather mysterious. He never told any of us what he's wanting to do."_

Flashback..

In the center of all the Multiverses created...

The man in the robe created himself a nice palace thanks to the power of creation in this world. He's created minions of his own and has Tails, Red and his Pikachu, Kairi, Helen captured and put in cells.

Suddenly a blue portal appeared in front of the man and out came Comedy Chimp and the Fastidious Beaver from Stick's world, Bonnie and Dedenne from Ash's world, and Ortensia from Oswald's world.

"Ah," The man said, "More prisoners. How kind of you to join us."

"Who are you?" Ortensia asked in a scared voice, "Where am I?"

"Don't worry little girl," The man replied, "I won't hurt you. You won't be needed that lovely pendant anymore my dear."

The minions that served the mysterious man then snatched Ortensia's pendant from around her neck.

"Hey!" Ortensia exclaimed at the guard that took her pendant, "Give that back to me!"

"I'll also be taking the Rock of Justice and that pretty bag as well." The man said to Comedy Chimp and Bonnie.

The guards then snatched the Rock of Justice from Comedy Chimp and the Beaver and also the bag that Bonnie had worn.

"Wait!" Bonnie shouted as the guards started to walk away, "Dedenne is in there!"

"Dedenne!" Dedenne cried as it poked its head outside of the bag.

"Master?" The guard asked as he looked at the man covered in his dark cloak.

"Oh, let her have her little pet before she throws a tantrum." The man insisted, "I'd rather keep my eardrums, thank you very much."

The guard then picked Dedenne out of the bag and tossed it over to Bonnie. Who gracefully caught it with both arms.

"Dedenne!" Bonnie exclaimed as she hugged it tightly.

"Dedenne!" Dedenne exclaimed back as he rubbed its face against Bonnie.

"Now take them away my men!" The man ordered.

"Hey let me go!" Ortensia shouted as the minions took her to her cell, "Let me go now or you'll be sorry!"

They put each of them in the cell and left. Bonnie looked and saw they wasn't the only one captured.

"Who are all of you?" Bonnie asked the strangers.

"We're prisoners just like you." Kairi answered.

"That man was so scary." Helen said, "He took my Ideya."

"He took the Master Ball I had." Red said.

"My Keyblade too." Kairi added.

"My Patent." Ortensia said.

"The Chaos Emerald I had." Tails said.

"That Rock we had." Comedy Chimp said.

"Actually," The Beaver said, "I have nothing to do with this."

"And my bag." Bonnie said.

"What does that man want with all our stuff?" Helen asked.

"I don't know," Kairi answered, "But it can't be good."

"Don't worry Kairi." Tails said, "I said I'll figure out a way for us to get out. And get all our stuff back"

"You'd better find a way fast Tails." Red said, "Because I think we don't have much time."

Back at the man's throne room, another portal opened and Kylo Ren flew out of it.

"I saw the vortex and came to find you." Kylo Ren said to the man, "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"I know that you're in control of the entire galaxy in your dimension," The man answered, "But what if I told you that I can give you the power to conquer more than 10 galaxies?"

"Hmmm," Kylo Ren thought, "That sounds interesting. How can I get that power?"

The man explained, "There's an item in each dimension called the Foundation Element. I need enough of those Elements to unleash my ultimate plan!"

"You're ultimate plan?" Kylo Ren asked, "What is-"

"You'll find out at a later point." The man interrupted, "In the mean time, there are five other items called Keystones. They've flown out of Multiversial Vorton and one of them has returned. Now four of them are still out there somewhere. I need you're help to find the Foundation Elements and the Keystones."

"Very well," Kylo Ren said, "I will assist you. As long as I get the power you promised."

"Oh absolutely Kylo Ren." The man said, "Now you're first mission, you'll partner up with a friend of mine."

The man then turned to the other side.

"Oh Ivo!" The man yelled.

Then a man came into the room and said, "What is it?!"

"You've got a partner." The man answered.

Present day...

" _Whatever it is that man has planned,"_ Kylo Ren thought, " _It's no concern of mine as long as I conquer more than my galaxy. Nothing will stand in my way."_

"Master Kylo Ren," Phasma said, "It's him."

"He'd better have found the Foundation Element." Kylo Ren said.

He then went to a monitor and pressed a button.

"Kylo Ren here." He said.

"Why hello there." The man on the computer said, "I've been waiting to see that mask again. You don't happen to have another one of those do you?"

"Just give me your update!" Kylo Ren demanded.

"All right already!" The man on the computer yelled, "I'm beginning to appreciate my idiot lackeys better. The Foundation Element has been found."

"Where is it?!" Kylo Ren asked in a demanding voice.

"It's on the move." The man answered, "It's a red hat."

"Get that Foundation Element at any cost!" Kylo Ren demanded.

"Yes "master"!" The man mocked before signing off.

"Captain Phasma!" Kylo Ren said, "Find the Doctor and let's get that Foundation Element!"

"Yes master." Phasma said as she bowed.

"Once we have the Foundation Element," Kylo Ren said to himself, "I'm going to get straight answered from that man in the robe."

With our Heroes...

The three heroes were chasing the ships on the magic flying carpet.

"Just a little more close Carpet!" Oswald said.

Suddenly tiny cartoony robot turtles riding bigger cartoony robot turtles came flying from the ships along with red cartoony robot birds flying really fast. The carpet did it's best to dodge as much as it could.

"Woah!" Ash shouted, "Hang on Pikachu!"

"These guys are messing with the wrong Rabbit!" Oswald shouted, "Come on Carpet! Pick up the pace!"

The Carpet then pushed it self really hard so it could help get the heroes on the ship with the Keystone. Oswald used his electric remote to electric shock the robots.

Finally the Carpet got them on the ship unharmed.

"Thanks Carpet. You did great." Oswald said.

The Carpet gave up a thumbs up from the tips on the corners. Suddenly a blue portal appeared and took Carpet away.

"Woah," Ash said, "Check out this place. It's awesome!"

"This place makes Eggman's base look like nothing." Sticks said impressed.

"Come on guys," Oswald said, "No time to be impressed by the bad guy. Let's focus on getting the Keystone back."

"But where do we even look?" Ash asked.

"Well," Oswald said, "If there's a ship, there's gotta be a room for the captain."

"Alright!" Sticks said, "Let's find that room and put an end to the reign of robot aliens! Follow me Team Sticks!"

Sticks then ran really fast.

"She's just full of energy." Oswald said.

"You can say that again." Ash replied.

They then followed her.

With Kylo Ren...

Kylo Ren was staring out the window looking at the city.

"Look at those fools down there," He said to himself, "Soon this world will be under my rule just like my world has."

A solider then entered the room and reported in, "Kylo Ren sir, three intruders have boarded the ship."

"What?!" Kylo Ren shouted, "How did they catch up so fast?!"

"I don't know sir but," The solider said, "They're heading for here."

"They're obviously after the Keystone." Kylo Ren said, "Send out Storm Troopers to stop them. They cannot get the Keystone!"

"Yes sir!" The Solider said as he left the room.

"So," Kylo Ren said, "Even in an alternate reality rebels continue to face me. These three have no idea what they're dealing with."

He turned back to the window.

"Grandfather," He said to himself, "This man promises me power beyond the darkside of the force. If what he says is true, then I will become more powerful than you ever were."

The Heroes...

Sticks was running through the halls of the ship really fast leaving Ash and Oswald following her way behind.

"Sticks!" Ash shouted, "Slow down!"

"Man," Oswald said as he panted, "She's so fast. She has more energy than my remote."

"I usually am the one leaving my friends in the dust when we were heading for the next Pokemon Gym." Ash said.

Suddenly from a head of Sticks came Stormtroopers.

"I knew we would find you here Aliens!" Sticks said, "But you were never take over my mind! My mind is too great to be ruled by other-worldly evil beings like you! Even I can't control my mind!"

"They must work for that guy in black." Oswald said.

"Well they're not gonna stop us!" Ash said as he turned his hat backwards, "Pikachu go!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail!" Ash said.

The Pikachu's tail turned iron silver and Pikachu whacked three of the Stormtroopers with the Iron Tail.

"That's so cool!" Sticks said, "Let me try that."

Sticks then jumped and whacked one of the Stromtroopers with her tail. But nothing happened.

"Huh?" Sticks said confused.

The Stormtroopers just shrugged and tried to blast her with their blasters.

"Ahhh!" Sticks yelled, "How does your little pet do it!?"

"Heh heh," Ash chuckled, "Pikachu is a Pokemon, you're not."

"Enough of this," One of the Stormtroopers said, "Surrender now! By order of Kylo Ren."

"Not today!" Oswald said as he got out his remote and electric shocked the Stormtroopers, causing them to fall to the ground.

"That wasn't so-" Oswald began but was cutted off when Sticks covered his mouth with her hand.

"Shush rabbit!" Sticks said, "Don't you remember what happened earlier in this episode?!"

Oswald pushed her hand off and said, "Oh stop it Sticks. Nothing's gonna happen if I say-"

"Don't you say it!" Sticks said.

"Oh forget it," Oswald said, "Come on. Let's hurry to the big boss's evil lair."

"Yeah." Ash said.

They hurried as fast as they could. Getting through lots of Stormtroopers along the way. Finally they reached Kylo Ren.

"I've been waiting for you." Kylo Ren said as they entered the room, "You've caused quite the trouble for my troopers down there. Indeed I'm impressed, but this is the end of the line for you."

"No way!" Ash shouted, "Whatever it is you want to do you can forget it!"

"Yeah!" Oswald said, "You know that you're going to lose at the end, so save the humiliation and give us back the Keystone."

"If you want the Keystone," Kylo Ren said, "You're going to have to destroy me for it."

He then pressed a button and said, "In fact, let's have a little match outside."

Then suddenly the roof opened up and the floor when above the roof. Sending them outside of the ship.

"It's good that that man has upgraded my ship to make my battles like this more interesting." Kylo Ren said and he chuckled evilly.

"If a fight is what you want Space Alien," Sticks yelled, "Then it's a fight you'll get!"

Kylo Ren then got out his Lightsaber.

"This one's mine!" Oswald said as he flew over to Kylo Ren.

But before he could use his remote on him, Kylo Ren used his power to push him away like before.

"Woah! Not again!" Oswald yelled.

"Oswald!" Ash shouted as he ran to catch him.

"Thanks Ash," Oswald said, "I thought I was a goner for sure."

"Don't worry about it." Ash said, "What we should worry about is how to beat this guy."

"You like to play rough huh?" Sticks asked, "Well I can play rougher!"

She then ran towards him and threw her boomerang at him as she ran. Kylo Ren used his power to stop it, but suddenly..

"You left the basement door open!" Sticks said as she slid and kicked Kylo Ren while he was distracted by the boomerang and he dropped his Lightsaber. Before he hit the ground, he pushed the floor with his hands, flew into the air and landed on his feet. He then pulled out his arm toward his weapon and it flew to his hand and he activated it again.

"Agile little alien are you?" Sticks asked.

"It's no use fighting me." Kylo Ren said, "You cannot surpass the power of the Darkside. Surrender and I'll spare your lives."

"If there's one thing I've learned from my adventures in Wasteland and what being a leader is," Oswald said, "Is that you never surrender!"

"Sorry," Ash said, "But it looks like we're going to have to fight!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted.

"Then you'll be destroyed!" Kylo Ren shouted back as he reached out his arm in front of them.

Then electricity started flying out of his hand and attacked our heroes.

"Ahhhh!" Out heroes shouted.

Pikachu was unaffected by the attack because of him being an Electric-Type Pokemon. He looked at Ash and the others and had a sad look on his face. Pikachu remembered the times were Ash had been hurt like this in the past. But he wouldn't allow it today. So then Pikachu ran up to Kylo Ren and used Quick Attack on him.

"Augh!" Kylo Ren shouted as he got attacked. Because of him getting attacked, the heroes were free from his electric grasp.

"Ow." Ash groaned, "And I thought Pikachu's electric attacks were the most painful."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled as he jumped into Ash's arms.

"Nice job Pikachu." Ash said with a smile.

"This is nothing." Kylo Ren said as he got back up, "Your pathetic pet's attacks are nothing against my power. Soon this world and yours will be under a new order. My order. I will give you one last chance to bow to me and surrender yourselves."

"Oh yeah right," Sticks replied, "We didn't surrender to you earlier, what makes you think we will now Space Alien?!"

"You're right little badger. I should just destroy you now!"

He then was about to use another attack when suddenly...

"Augh!"

He was hit from behind by an orange Triceratops that came out of a portal from behind Kylo Ren. The Triceratops then fell on its bottom.

"Quickly Pikachu now!" Ash shouted, "Use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu then used his Iron Tail attack on against Kylo Ren, causing him to fly off the ship.

"All right!" Sticks said, "That wasn't so hard."

Suddenly, he was flying back up into the air thanks to another air ship that looked completely different from the others.

"What the?!" Ash said.

Kylo Ren laughed and said, "You really thought it would be over that quickly? This is far from over."

"That's what you think!" Oswald shouted, "Because now the Keystone is on our ship."

"Oh," Kylo Ren said, "You mean this Keystone?"

He then showed the Keystone in his hand.

"They Keystone!" The heroes shouted.

"Gotta fly now." cried Kylo Ren, "The Doctor and I have a Foundation Element to collect."

The ship the flew off ahead of them.

"Oh no." Oswald said to himself, "He must've transferred the Keystone on the ship while we were fighting."

"Don't worry about it." Ash said, "We'll get it back in no time."

Oswald smiled and then the heroes turned their attention back to the Triceratops.

"Ow," The Triceratops said in a female voice showing that it was a female, "Did I run into a rock?"

"A talking Dinosaur?!" Oswald yelled.

"Woah!" Ash said amazed, "That's so awesome!"

"You're amazed by a talking Dinosaur but not a talking badger or rabbit?" Sticks asked.

"Well I-" Ash began.

"Nevermind."

The female Triceratops looked around her and seemed confused for some reason.

"What's going on?" She asked, "Where am I? Where did the Great Valley go?"

She then turned to our heroes.

"Who are you guys?" She asked.

"My name's Ash and this is my partner Pikachu." Ash answered.

"I'm Sticks the Badger." Sticks said.

"And I'm Oswald the Lucky Rabbit." Oswald said, "What's your name and how did you get here?"

"My name's Cera," The Triceratops known as Cera answered, "I was playing with my friends in the Great Valley when I suddenly found myself here."

"She must've gone through a portal." Ash stated.

"Huh?" Cera asked, "Portal? What's that?"

"It's what's been appearing across different dimensions lately." Oswald answered.

"Dimen-what?" She asked.

"If we could skip the Q&A here, we got a Robot Alien to take down!" Sticks shouted.

"Sticks is right." Ash said, "We can't let them get away."

"But how are we going to get there?" Oswald asked, "We don't know how to fly this thing."

Suddenly a portal appeared from the side of the ship and an elephant with a hat on was flying out of the portal.

"Look!" Oswald yelled, "It's Dumbo!"

"Dumbo?" Ash asked, "That kinda sounds like a Pokémon name."

"Dumbo come here!" Oswald yelled to the elephant.

Dumbo did as he said and flew to them.

"Woah!" Cera screamed, "That's not a flyer but yet it's flying! What tribe is that thing part of?"

"He's an elephant." Oswald answered.

"I'd be lying if I said "I'm surprised to see a flying elephant". Because my good buddy Tails is really good with his tails." Sticks said.

"Listen Dumbo." Oswald said, "I know you may not know who I am, which is really depressing for me, but we need your help. Can you help us get to that flying ship over there?"

He then pointed to the ship Kylo Ren was on. Dumbo smiled and nodded yes.

"Okay. Let's go!" Oswald said.

"But what about us?" Ash asked, "There's not enough room for the rest of us."

Suddenly two more portals appeared and there came out Carpet from earlier, and a yellow dragon.

"Carpet!" Sticks said.

"Dragonite!" Ash said.

"That solves that." Oswald replied.

"You're just going to leave me behind?!" Cera asked annoyed, "No way! Let me come. I need to get back to the Great Valley anyway!"

Ash explained, "I think it be best of you stay here. Maybe another portal will appear and it'll take you home."

"You really don't have a choice anyway. We can't carry you and there are no more transportations." Sticks said.

"Ugh." Cera groaned, "Fine."

She then sat down with a mad look on her face.

"Come on guys. Let's get that guy!" Oswald said as he got on Dumbo.

"Right." Ash replied as he got on Dragonite, "Dragonite, I'm not your trainer but I need you to fly me to that ship over there."

"Guess it's just you and me old rug." Sticks said as she got on Carpet.

"Let's get going!" Oswald yelled as they flew away.

"Look at them having all the fun." Cera complained, "Still, I hope Little Foot and the others are okay."

Meanwhile on the other ship...

Kylo Ren walked across the bridge of the ship to meet up with his partner.

"It's about time you made it," Kylo Ren said, "Dr. Eggman."

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Eggman rpelied, "But I was so distracted on finding that darn Foundation Element."

"Where is the element anyway?"

"I'm glad you asked." Eggman said, "My lackeys have found out that the Foundation Element for this world is a hat owned by someone named Allen Sully. Or Alec Simone or... I don't know. Cubot gave the news."

"Whatever it is," Kylo Ren said, "Let's get it so I can force some answers out of that man."

"We're on our way right now." Eggman replied, "He's at a concert hall right now. Unfortunately for him, there won't be a concert tonight!"

Eggman then laughed evilly while Kylo Ren just stood there quiet.

Suddenly, Eggman's lackey Orbot came up.

"Sir," Orbot said, "We seem to have a slight problem."

"You've always got bad news to give us when we're on our way to victory don't you?" Eggman asked, "What is it this time?"

"Well," Orbot began, "Don't look now but we've got visitors behind us."

They looked back and saw our heroes flying towards them.

"Ahhh!" Eggman screamed, "They're coming this way! Well I won't allow that! Cubot, stay here and blast them out of the sky! Kyle Red and I will go after the Foundation Element!"

"Oh absolutely sir." Orbot replied.

"It's Kylo Ren!" Kylo Ren said as they moved down in the ship.

With our heroes...

"Now this is awesome!" Sticks shouted, "Tails had better forget about the Tornado, because this is where it's at!"

"There it is!" Oswald said, "That's where our target is!"

"We'll show that guy to run away from us!" Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled.

Suddenly flying robots came out of the ship.

"And the fun begins!" Oswald said as he got out his remote.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled, "Use Thunder Blot!"

Pikachu then jumped off of Ash and used the attack Ash commanded, destroyed some of the robots. He then landed back on Ash's shoulder.

"Maybe they could use a recharge from my remote!" Oswald said as he used his remote to electric shock some other robots.

"You guys destroy Badniks like girls." Sticks said, "Watch this."

She then threw her boomerang and destroyed more robots than Ash and Oswald combined.

"Woah." Ash said.

"Where can I get one of those." Oswald asked.

"Onward Team Sticks!" Sticks yelled, "Let's land on that-"

"Wait!" Ash yelled, "Look!"

He then pointed down and saw a giant red and yellow robot heading down to the city below.

"This ship is just a distraction!" Ash said.

"Wow," Oswald said, "That was actually pretty clever."

"Don't give them credit Oswald!" Sticks shouted.

"I wasn't giving them credit I was just saying..."

"Come on guys!" Ash yelled, "Let's get them!"

They then followed the giant robot.

With the villains...

Dr. Eggman and Kylo Ren were flying in Dr. Eggman's Death Egg Robot that was rebuilt by the mysterious man. They were headed to the Foundation Element.

"We're almost there!" Eggman said, "Those fools have got to be on the Egg Carrier by now. By the time they find out we're not there, it'll be too late!"

Kylo Ren then replied, "Why don't we stop fantasizing it and make it reality?!"

"Always got to be a grump don't you? You make me think of some Chaos-Powered rodent I know."

"You dare compare Kylo Ren to a rodent?! An act I think is most unwise Doctor."

Suddenly the computer in Eggman's Egg Mobile started beeping.

"Ah," Eggman said, "We're there!"

He then landed the Death Egg Robot right in front of the concert building. People started running for there lives. Then again they have been since the ships appeared.

"Listen up good people!" Eggman said in a microphone, "You don't know me, but my name is Dr. Eggman! The world's greatest scientist! Me and my friend here are in search of a chipmunk wearing a red hat. Surrender the boy with the hat and I'll spare this city!"

Backstage...

"Did you hear that?!" Theodore asked in fear, "That evil man wants to capture Alvin!"

"M-M-Me?!" Alvin gulped, "Maybe they're not referring to me because uh umm, well you know maybe there's another hat that just so happens to have to same thing as my hat you know?"

"You're hat is the only one of that kind though." Simon corrected.

"Thanks alot bro."

"Dave!" Theodore said, "We can't let them take Alvin can we?!"

"Don't worry Theodore," Dave said as he comforted Theodore, "We won't let whoever it is take Alvin."

Suddenly, from the outside, the Death Egg Robot destroyed the part of the building where they Sevilles were hiding.

"Ahhhh!" Theodore screamed.

"Ah," Dr. Eggman said, "So you're the boy with the hat we need. You're a chipmunk, just what I wanted to see."

"Hey uh listen Doctor umm... Egghead was it?" Alvin asked.

"Eggman!" Eggman shouted, "My name is Dr. Eggman you furry creature!"

"Eggman?" Alvin asked, "As if that's any better."

"Well I have a real name!" Eggman shouted, "It's Dr. Robotnik! But that ratchet blue rodent had to go and get everyone calling me that stupid nickname!"

"Listen Mr. Egg- I mean Dr. Robotnik." Dave said nicely, "I don't know what's going on with you and your friend but doing this to get a hat is a bit extreme don't you think? If you just calm down and turn off that uh, giant scary looking machine we can get you another red hat. What do you say?"

"We say," Kylo Ren began, "Give us the boy now!"

"You can't take my brother you, you meanies!" Theodore said.

"Just watch us!" Eggman shouted.

He then pressed a button and the robot's arm extended and grapped Alvin and brought him to Eggman and Kylo Ren.

"Alvin!" Dave and the other chipmunks yelled.

"Hey let go of me!" Alvin shouted at them, "Or else I'll go savage on you!"

"Yeah," Eggman said sarcastically, "Go savage on me."

"I mean it!" Alvin continued yelling, "You don't wanna mess with any of this! I'll take that mustache of yours and tear it into two!"

Eggman then put Alvin into a capsule.

"That better shut him up." Eggman said annoyed.

"Now let's go before-" Kylo Ren began before...

"Hold on!" Oswald shouted.

Eggamn turned the Death Egg Robot around and found our heroes standing before them.

"The Mother Alien Robot!" Sticks said, "And Eggman has tamed it! I knew it!"

"Hey you guys!" Ash shouted, "Let that little guy go!"

"You don't quit don't you?!" Kylo Ren asked.

"Not until the cartoon ends!" Oswald answered, "And experience has taught me that it's no use asking you to release him! You ready guys?!"

"Yeah!" Sticks and Ash answered.

"Do not attempt to defy us!" Kylo Ren said in fury.

Then a couple of Stormtroopers came flying down and standing on parts of the Death Egg Robot and then Kylo Ren jumped off of the robot and got his Lightsaber activated. Eggman then installed the Keystone to his robot with made a Red bubble appear on the left arm, a Blue bubble appear on the right arm, and a Yellow bubble appear on the head.

"Woah." Ash said, "This looks like it won't be easy."

Suddenly the Stormtroopers stood in each paint bubble in a certain order and then a beam of each color shot to the robot.

"Hehehehe." Eggman laughed, "Get a load of this!"

Eggman then pressed a button and launched an arm at them.

"Look out guys!" Oswald yelled.

Then they moved out of the way fast. However right after the arm landed, it exploded.

"Hohohoho!" Eggman laughed again, "The Keystone really comes in handy! Let's have a little fun before we **blow** this joint!"

"Oh," Sticks groaned, "I won't let the Space Alien Queen beat me down like that!"

She then began running towards the robot.

"Ultimate Boomerang Sticks All-Sta-" Sticks began before being interrupted by Kylo Ren stopping her in her path.

"Not so fast." Kylo Ren said.

"Oh you want some of me first?" Sticks asked, "Here, have some! All-Star!"

Sticks then threw her boomerang right into his mask.

"Aaugh!" Kylo Ren yelled as he stepped back.

"I'll teach you some manners!" Eggman shouted as he pressed a button. Then the left arm began to aim at Sticks and was about to fire when suddenly.

BAM!

"Woah!" Eggman yelled as the robot fell down because of something knocking against it.

"Huh?" Oswald asked confused, "What happened?"

"How's that?!" a voice said.

Everyone looked and saw it was Cera once again.

"Did that dinosaur just talk?" Simon asked from behind a safe place.

"As if today couldn't get any crazier." Dave moaned.

"Cera?" Ash asked, "How did you get here?"

"I went into another hole and then found another one and I ended up here." Cera answered.

Oswald then said the Keystone on top of the Death Egg Robot now reachable.

"I got it!" Oswald said as he flew toward the head of the Death Egg Robot.

"Stop him!" Kylo Ren ordered his men.

The Stormtroopers were about to shoot, but got knocked down by Sticks' Boomerang.

"2 points!" Sticks cheered.

"No!" Kylo Ren and Eggman yelled.

Oswald then removed the Keystone from the Death Egg Robot and jumped off the robot.

"You're not getting away with it!" Kylo Ren said as he began his swing.

"Whao hold on!" Oswald said.

Kylo Ren then attempted to attack Oswald with his Lightsaber but Oswald was too quick for him.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled, "Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu then jumped off of Ash's shoulder and performed the attack Ash commanded. However, Kylo Ren used the force to keep the bolt in the air.

"What foolishness!"

He then threw the bolt back at Ash.

"Ow!" Ash yelled in pain.

"Ash!" Oswald yelled.

"Hey!" Cera shouted at Kylo Ren, "Leave that creature alone!"

She then ran toward Kylo Ren to ram him but was stopped by his force power.

"Hey," Cera said, "What's going on? Let me go!"

"There's nothing we can do to stop him." Oswald said, "Unless,"

He then looked at the Keystone.

"Maybe." He said as he raised the Keystone in the air. It glowed and the bubbles on the Death Egg Robot appeared again.

"Hey guys!" Oswald yelled to Sticks and Pikachu, "Let's do a little art! Shall we?"

"Yeah!" Sticks said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu replied.

And then they quickly stepped into the bubbles in a certain order. Activating the Robot again. The robot then aimed his arm at Kylo Ren.

"What are you doing you buffoon?!" Kylo Ren shouted in anger.

"It's not me!" Eggman shouted as he pressed random buttons, "It's the robot!"

The robot then shot his arm at Kylo Ren. He jumped out of the way but then the arm exploded with him near it.

"Aaugh!" Kylo Ren shouted as he fell to the ground.

"Hey I'm free!" Cera cheered.

"I think this robot could use a makeover!" Oswald said.

The three then did the bubbles in a different order and the robot launched its arm into the sky and then began falling back down.

"Move away!" Oswald yelled.

Then they moved away immediately.

"Uh oh." Eggman said as his mustache bended down.

The arm then hit the Death Egg Robot, destroying it. But Eggman pressed his eject button on his Egg Mobile before it hit. And then the capsule with Alvin in it flew up into the sky.

"Alvin!" Dave, Simon and Theodore shouted.

"I've got him!" Sticks said as she threw her boomerang at the button of the capsule. Causing it to explode and free Alvin. However Alvin was then falling and his hat fell off.

"Ahhhh!" Alvin screamed.

"Hang on Alvin!" Ash said as he ran to catch him before he hit the ground. He successfully caught him.

"Whew," Alvin said, "Thanks man. I've had a dream like this once. Hey where's my hat?!"

"I've got it." Oswald answered.

"Grrrr!" Eggman growled in anger, "This isn't over yet!"

Then a portal behind the two villains appeared. Kylo Ren then got up.

"That's right." Kylo Ren said, "It's only the beginning. Enjoy this victory while you can."

Kylo Ren then went through the portal.

"I've got better ways to destroy you anyway." Eggman said as he followed Kylo Ren. The portal then disappeared.

All the ships that came with them all then went through portals of their own.

"I really wish I was back in the Great Valley right now." Cera said, "This is way beyond crazy."

"Alvin!" Theodore said as he hugged Alvin, "You're okay!"

"Well of course I'm okay." Alvin replied, "After all the heroes always win."

"I think I speak for all of us when I say we'd better reschedule the concert." Simon said.

"Agreed." Dave replied.

"We finally got the Keystone." Ash said.

"Hey are you okay Ash?" Oswald asked.

"Yeah," Sticks said, "You took a big hit from Pikachu's bolt."

"Don't worry," Ash said, "I've been hit by worse. Plus Pikachu's bolt doesn't really hurt anymore. Besides, I'd never let something like that hurt me and keep me down."

"Great to hear." Oswald said.

"Yeah," Sticks said, "Because we're not carrying you as an actual ash."

"So can you guys wanna come with me to the Great Valley?" Cera asked, "Not that I'm asking for help, cause I'm not, it's just I thought it would be nice to have some company."

"Sure." Ash answered, "That'd be awesome."

"Can I have my hat back first?" Alvin asked as he tapped his foot.

"Oh right." Oswald said, "Sorry."

He walked toward Alvin and was about to give his hat back but a portal suddenly appeared below Oswald, Sticks, Ash, Pikachu, and Cera and then they all fell in it. The portal then disappeared.

"My hat!" Alvin screamed, "My beautiful awesome hat!"

"The entire city was under attack by a bunch of other-worldly looking ships and you're worried about your hat?!" Simon asked annoyed.

"Can you blame me?!" Alvin asked, "That hat is a key part of me! One of the things that made people recognize me!"

"You've still got your shirt with an A on it." Theodore said, "People can still recognize you with that. I sure do."

"Yeah," Simon said, "It's impossible to forget who you are with that large A to show your ego. Believe me I've tried.

"Let's go home now guys." Dave said, "It's been a weird day today."

"But Dave!" Alvin yelled, "My hat!"

"I'll get you another one later Alvin." Dave said.

"But that hat is what made me famous!"

"Alvin another one will-"

"But that one was special! Why else would those bad guys want it?!"

"ALVIN!"

With our heroes…

The heroes and Cera returned to the gateway through the portal.

"Now where are we?" Cera asked.

"The Gateway." Ash answered.

"That's too bad." Oswald said, "We never gave that chipmunk's hat back."

The Keystone the floated out of Oswald's hand and reattached itself back on the Gateway.

"Now there's two of those things." Sticks said, "Wonder where the others are."

"How am I gonna get back to the Great Valley now?" Cera asked beginning to worry, "Daddy must be worried. Not that I am."

"Don't worry Cera," Oswald said as he put his hand on her back, "We'll get you home."

"I'm not worrying!" Cera shouted, "I never worry!"

"Yeah right." Sticks said in disbelief, "The portal is still open. Maybe there's something new we can go to."

"Yeah," Ash said, "Let's go see where this goes."

"Okay!" Oswald replied, "You stay here Cera. We'll figure out how to get you home when we get back."

"Team Sticks Go!" Sticks shouted as our heroes jumped through the portal on the Gateway.

"Team Sticks?" Cera said to herself, "Hmmm, I wonder if I should make a team name like that."

And that ends chapter 4. I'm sorry if it took long to post this one. It went through a lot of changes and so finally I went through something I liked to here you go. Next time, we get introduced to a new team.

Update: Had to make some alterations to this chapter considering the new version of a previous chapter. I'm sorry if I'm not writing this story fast enough. I promise you that I haven't forgotten or cancelled this story series. In fact, I'm working hard on this one and putting lots of passion into it. So be on the lookout for more chapters. This information also implies to Sonic the Hedgehog: The Move 2 and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Rise to the Top. Be on the lookout for chapters for those stories as well.


	5. Chapter 5

You've been asking for it, and here it is! The next episode in the story series, Dimensions: Fate of Many Worlds. Today, we get introduced to our third team for the series. Who shall it be? Will they be able to help our other heroes to save all the multiverses? Found out now!

Equestria…

Twilight and all her friends were in the Castle of Friendship. Each of the mane six, and Spike, sitting in their respective chairs. They were planning for the upcoming Friendship Festival that will be held in Canterlot very soon*.

(*The events shown in the soon-to-take-place My Little Pony: The Movie.)

"Oh my gosh!" Twilight said in a panicked tone, "The Friendship Festival is almost here! Have we really thought of enough things for it?! Did I make sure it had enough stands, and other things to make sure everypony learns the true meaning of friendship?! Do I look presentable enough to let everypony know I'm the Princess of Friendship!? Did I make sure all my books in the library are neatly shelved?!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Nothing. I just sometimes wonder if I forgot something that's irrelevant to the topic whenever I feel like something will go wrong."

"Oh, come on Twilight." Pinkie Pie replied, "You're all antsy in the pantsy for nothingsy. This Friendship Festival will be the best one yet!"

"She's right sugarcube." Applejack added, "We went over everything and there ain' nothing you left out. Me and the rest of the Apple Family will provide refreshments."

"I do the party set-ups and invite the clowns I've always wanted to invite!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"I'll decorate the stage where Songbird Serenade shall preform her song in the most fabulous way possible." Rarity said.

"I'll be sure to clear the skies so that nothing can darken the most awesome festival ever." Rainbow Dash explained.

"And I'll make rehearse the chorus with the songbirds." Fluttershy said.

"See Twilight?" Spike asked as he held a scroll for Princess Celestia, "Everypony knows what to do and everything will go fine at the festival. So, don't be so don't have a cow."

"Unless it's a cow made of chocolate milk cake." Pinkie Pie added.

Twilight sighed and replied, "I'll try to remain calm. But there's still so much to do to get ready for it. And I don't know how I'm going to ask the three most important ponies in all of Equestria the favor I have for them. What if they say no?!"

"Well," Spike replied, "While they tried to get your mind off of that, I'll send the letter I have to the Princess saying that the ponies here know what to do."

Before Spike could send the letter to the princess with his magic breath, a strange blue portal suddenly appeared and started dragging Spike in it.

"What the?!" Spike exclaimed as he was being pulled in.

"Woah!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she pointed at the blue portal, "What the hay is that?!"

"It's all swirly and twirly." Pinkie Pie commented, "I can look at it all day."

"Spike's getting pulled in!" Fluttershy pointed out.

"H-help me!" Spike shouted as he got pulled in the portal completely.

"Spike!" Twilight shouted as she jumped through the portal after him.

"Twilight!" Applejack exclaimed as she and the others got off their chairs, "Hold on!"

But before they could follow, the blue portal disappeared with Twilight and Spike in it.

"Oh dear." Rarity worried, "Twilight and Spike-y Wike-y are gone! And with the Friendship Festival just a few days away!"

"What was that thing?" Fluttershy asked.

"Whatever it was," Pinkie Pie replied, "It sure didn't seem friendly since it took our friends away."

"We'd better head for Canterlot and let Celestia and Luna in on this." Applejack said.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?!" Rainbow Dash asked, "Let's go! Twilight and Spike aren't gonna save themselves!"

"That ain' entirely true," Applejack replied as the group headed for the doors to the outside, "But regardless, let's hurry!"

In the portal…

"Spike!" Twilight shouted as she looked around the vortex she was flying through, "Spike! Where are you?!"

She looked everywhere she could look, but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Where'd he go?" Twilight asked herself, "I know he was pulled in here."

Suddenly, she felt something on her chest and felt like she had felt something like it before. It was when she had traveled to the other world where Sunset Shimmer and alternate versions of Twilight and her friends live in*.

(*My Little Pony: Equestria Girls.)

"Hey." Twilight said, "This vibration. I felt something like this before. But it feels different. Like it's something greater."

Ahead, a bright light began to grow and soon began to engulf Twilight.

"What's going on?!" Twilight exclaimed as she covered her eyes.

The Cul-Di-Sac…

"Welcome one and all," Eddy shouted to the Cul-Di-Sac kids behind his scam stand, "To Ed's Journey to Another Dimension!"

The Cul-Di-Sac kids, which consisted of Jonny 2x4 and his wooden buddy Plank, Jimmy and his best friend Sarah, Kevin, Rolf, and Nazz paid attention to Eddy's announcement. Some of them like Jonny, Rolf and Nazz had smiles on their faces while Kevin and Sarah seemed unimpressed and Jimmy felt worried.

"Ever wonder what life is like in another reality?!" Eddy asked the kids, "Ever wonder what you're like?! If you're rich and famous at an incredibly young age?! If you have an evil twin?! Or a superhero from outer space?!"

"Plank and I have been dreaming about that for years! Ha, ha!" Jonny replied.

"Well now's your chance!" Eddy explained as he approached a fake machine made out of cardboard, "Cause with just the price of twenty-five cents, Professor Double D will activate our inter-dimensional portal and transport you to any dimension you wish."

"Other dimensions." Edd (Double D) said unimpressed, "I'm starting to worry about you Eddy."

"Shut up and play your part." Eddy hissed.

"Step right up!" Ed exclaimed, "Who will travel to the next dimension and wander in the foul lands of the evil infested blob like in I Was A Teenage Sponge Who Battled The Evil Infested Blob in Another Dimension?!"

"Blob?!" Jimmy yelped.

"Get real dorks!" Kevin insulted, "There ain't no such thing as an alternate dimension."

"Oh yeah?!" Eddy challenged as he got into Kevin's face, "Why not try out our invention then?!"

"Maybe I will just to show these kids what dorks you are." Kevin snarled.

"That'll be twenty-five cents." Eddy growled as he put out his hand to grab the money.

"Twenty-five cents is worth it just to make you a laughing stock. Which you always are." Kevin replied as he gave Eddy the quarter.

Kevin then walked up to Double D and said, "Alright then. Start it up, Double Dork."

"Very well then." Double D replied as he got to work on the fake machine, "I just twist this part here. Prepare this. And now, where would like to go?"

"Take me anywhere where there aren't any dorks." Kevin answered with a chuckle.

"Umm…" Double D said as he felt at a loss for words.

"Come on!" Eddy whispered angrily, "Just do it! Jawbreakers!"

"Very well then." Double D said as he pressed some fake buttons, "Prepare yourself to venture off into another reality! A place that holds a different history and different inhabitants! Filled with new discoveries and-"

"Just get on with it!" Kevin interrupted.

Double D then pressed some more fake buttons and then once he pressed the final one, a blue portal appeared inside the machine.

"Woah!" The kids said in amazement.

"Cool." Ed commented with his usual dumb face.

"Right on!" Jonny said.

"Woah." Kevin said in an impressed tone, "This hole looks real!"

"Jimmy, take a look at that!" Sarah said.

"Jeepers!" Jimmy exclaimed, "A real dimensional hole. Maybe the Eds can take us to a whole world filled with ponies!"

"Plank says he wants to see a dimension where tree sab causes someone to grow thick-luxurious hair!" Jonny said loudly, "He's been wanting to grow out some hair for a long time."

"Way to go with the effects Sock Head." Eddy complimented as he bumped Double D with his elbow, "The suckers are digging it!

"E-E-Eddy!" Double D stuttered as he shook, "I didn't make this!"

"What?"

"The dimensional portal was just meant to be plastic that just leads to the dimension on the other side of the fence."

"Then what is that?!" Eddy asked as he pointed at the realistic looking dimensional portal.

"I think that's a real dimensional rift!" Double D exclaimed.

Suddenly, something came out of the portal and bumped into Kevin and caused him to fly over to the other side of the driveway of the scam.

"Ow!" Kevin exclaimed as the thing from the portal flew right into him.

"What was that?!" Nazz asked as the kids went over to Kevin.

"Kevin!" Double D shouted as he followed the group, "Are you alright?!"

The group saw what landed on Kevin and couldn't believe their eyes. It was a purple pony with wings and a horn of a unicorn. Jimmy and Sarah were the ones most happy of what they saw.

"Is that a horse?" Double D asked.

"What's a horse doing coming from a portal like that?" Eddy added as he looked over at the portal.

Suddenly, the blue portal disappeared and showed the plastic-made fake portal that the Eds had originally planned.

"It looks so cute!" Ed shouted as he grabbed the pony off of Kevin and hugged it tight, "Look at the pretty wings!"

He then started petting the pony as he said, "Purr like a horse. Purr like a horse."

"Horses don't purr Ed." Double D corrected, "They neigh. And please don't hurt the poor creature. Put her down this instance."

"Awww…." Ed sadly groaned as he put her down in front of Kevin, "But it's so adorable! Like the mutated raccoon from I Was Abducted By A Group of Space Hippies From the Planet of Knowhere! The mini-series."

"What's going on?" Kevin asked as he sat up and looked at the pony, "Woah! Is that a tiny horse?"

"Ugh…" The pony moaned in pain as it spun her head around, "Where am I? Spike?"

"It's a pony!" Jimmy cheered, "A real life pony!"

"Jimmy," Sarah said as she got closer to the pony and checked its wings, "Look at the wings. Don't they look amazing?"

"They're so big." Jimmy commented with a smile, "I never thought that ponies had wings."

"Hey!" The purple pony said as she pulled her wings back and stepped back a few steps, "Please don't touch my wings like that."

"Jeepers!" Jimmy shouted, "It talks!"

"A talking horse with a horn and wings?!" Rolf exclaimed as he ran towards his house, "Momma! The accursed winged horses are haunting Rolf again!"

"No way!" Kevin shouted as he jumped up from the ground and moved over to Nazz, "Did that animal really just talk?!"

"A talking horse?" Nazz asked with a smile, "I thought they were just stories."

"This is radical!" Jonny cheered, "Huh, Plank?!"

Jonny then put Plank up to his ear and asked, "What's that Plank? You think what?"

Jonny paused for a minute and soon said, "What do you mean you've seen better? And that you've seen a pebble flip a coin putting on a better show?"

"A talking horse?!" Double D exclaimed as he grew amazed, "Amazing! We actually pulled in a talking horse from another dimension! Why, we actually made a machine to cross over to other dimensions!"

"No fooling?!" Eddy asked as he got excited, "Does this mean we'll be famous?! We'll get rich?!"

"We'll we get something to eat?!" Ed asked.

"Wait." The pony interrupted, "What's going on here?"

"Greetings being from another world." Double D greeted, "My name is Eddward. And we have summoned you from your world thanks to our newly made dimensional portal machine. Which surprisingly works considering the childish material we used to make it."

"You brought me here from Equestria?" The pony asked.

"Equestria?" Jimmy asked, "Is that where you live?"

"Yes." The pony answered, "That's my home."

"Equestria?" Kevin asked, "Woah. I guess Jimmy wasn't being a pussy dork after all."

"What is your name?" Sarah asked as her eyes sparkled.

"My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle." The pony answered, "Princess of Friendship."

"Did you say," Eddy asked as he began to laugh, "The Princess of Friendship?! Hahahahahaha!"

Eddy then laid on the ground laughing at what Twilight had said. Leaving Twilight peeved about his reaction.

"Hahahaha!" Eddy laughed and mocked, "Princess of Friendship! Hahahaha! Bow before the great Princess of Friendship! Hahahaha! What do you do with your subjects?! Give them a lecture about not calling each other names?! Hahahahaha!"

Soon Ed started laughing along with Eddy.

"Hahahaha!" Ed laughed, "Her horn looks like she bumped her head, huh Eddy?! Hahahaha!"

Twilight began to feel really annoyed about how they were laughing at her and couldn't stand it any longer.

"Ed, Eddy!" Double D shouted, "Don't be rude!"

"Come on Sock Head." Eddy replied as he wiped a tear of laughter from his eye, "That's just priceless."

"It's not something to laugh at!" Twilight exclaimed, "Friendship is a powerful thing. It's my duty as princess to make sure everypony feels like they belong."

"Open up a window and get some air." Eddy told her.

"You're really a princess?" Jimmy asked, "You must be benevolent."

"She's super cute too Jimmy." Sarah added.

"Can we pet her Eddy?" Nazz asked.

Eddy sweated and blushed from how Nazz approached her and answered, "S-s-sure N-N-Nazz. Just twenty-five cents."

"Pet me?!" Twilight yelled, "I don't have time for this! Where's Spike?!"

"Spike?" Jimmy asked.

"Spike?" Ed asked as well, "Where? Did I sit on it?"

"Who is Spike your highness?" Double D asked.

"You don't have him?" Twilight asked, "But you just said you brought me here with that dimensional portal thing. He should be here."

"I'm sorry. But you're the only one who came through here."

"He didn't come here?!" Twilight worried, "Then that means he must be somewhere else!"

"Oh dear." Double D yelped, "If you were expecting someone else to be here, then that can only mean that we didn't call you here. By the look of things, it seems that the dimensional hole appeared right at the precise moment when we were activating our so-called dimension machine."

"So, what you're saying is," Twilight responded, "Is that it was just a coincidence that the portal appeared in your cardboard box?"

"Yes, exactly."

"So, our dimensional portal isn't going to make us rich?!" Eddy yelled, "We don't have an actual dimension machine?! Oh! I feel like a hockey player again!"

"Oh, don't worry Eddy." Ed said to cheer up Eddy, "Cause look at what I found."

"Let me guess," Eddy assumed, "Another chicken?"

"Nope." Ed denied as he pulled out some jawbreakers, "Jawbreakers!"

"Huh?!" Eddy shouted as he glared over at the jawbreakers, "Ed! Where'd you get those?!"

"Hey!" Kevin shouted, "Those are mine! They must've fell out of my pockets when that pony hit me! Give those back!"

"Those are awfully big jawbreakers." Twilight commented, "With ones that big, that'll cause tons of cavities and other teeth problems for months."

"Now Kevin." Double D said as he got in front of him to prevent him from hurting Ed, "Let's not be harsh now. I'm sure Ed was planning on returning those lost jawbreakers to their rightful owners like a good gentleman. Right Ed?"

"In your dreams!" Eddy shouted as he got up, "Give those to us Ed!"

"Eddy!" Double D argued, "Those are Kevin's jawbreakers! We have no right to take what isn't ours!"

"They're not in his pockets anymore, so we get them!" Eddy argued back, "Finders keepers, loser's weepers! Besides, we got an actual pony here to entertain! That counts for something!"

"Let's not fight now." Twilight said with a calming voice, "Why don't we just sit down and-"

"Shut your muzzle pony!" Eddy shouted.

"Ed!" Double D shouted as Ed looked over at him, "Give those back to Kevin now!"

"To us!" Eddy ordered.

"Kevin!"

"Us!" Eddy shouted.

Ed looked back and forth at his two friends wondering what he should do. He does want a jawbreaker as much as Eddy did, but at the same time, he felt like he should do the right thing and return them to Kevin where they belong.

"Come on dork!" Kevin shouted, "Give me back my jawbreakers! My dad got those for me!"

Before Ed could decide, a blue dimensional portal appeared right above him.

"Huh?" Ed wondered as he looked up at the portal, "Cool! Look at the swirls!"

"There it is again!" Twilight said as she pointed to the portal, "The portal that brought me here!"

"Far out!" Jonny commented, "Wonder where this one leads."

Suddenly, Ed along with the jawbreakers began to get sucked in the portal.

"W-w-w-woah!" Ed shouted as he and the jawbreakers floated to the portal, "Eddy! Double D!"

And soon, he was instantly sucked in the portal along with the jawbreakers. Leaving everybody else behind.

"Ed!" Double D and Eddy exclaimed.

"Oh dear!" Double D said in worry, "Poor Ed has been sucked in that inter-dimensional road to a whole other universe! What are we going to tell his dear parents?!"

"Nothing!" Eddy answered as he grabbed Double D, "Cause we're going after him! Hang on Lumpy! We're coming!"

"Eddy, wait!" Double D yelled as Eddy grabbed him, "We don't know where this will lead!"

But before he could stop him, Eddy jumped through the portal while dragging Double D with him. Leaving all the others behind.

"I've got to find Spike!" Twilight said as she began flying, "And that portal's my only ticket!"

She then flew through the portal and left the dimension along with the Eds. Once she left, the portal closed.

"Dude." Kevin said, "What the heck is going on?"

"I don't know." Sarah replied, "But the Eds are gone and that means we can celebrate!"

"Can we use my DJ set I have Sarah?" Jimmy asked.

"You betcha we can!"

"This is bogus." Kevin commented, "They went off with my jawbreakers!"

"I'm more worried about the Eds." Nazz said, "I hope they're okay. Where ever they went off to."

In the portal…

Eddy and Double D flew through the blue vortex at an incredible velocity. Double D was both amazed and frightened about his position.

"Magnificent!" Double D cheered as they flew through the portal, "An actual inter-dimensional cross-way to another reality! It seems the whole multiverse theory wasn't a total waste of breath after all!"

"No time for education Sock Head!" Eddy said to snap Double D back to reality, "Where's Ed!?"

"Ed!" Double D shouted as loud as he could, "Where are you, o unwise friend of ours! If our voices are reaching you, please respond now!"

Suddenly, Double D felt a strange force on his back. Then the force grew stronger and stronger and started pulling him to the light ahead.

"What's this?" Double D asked as he was being pulled in, "Eddy!"

"Hey!" Eddy shouted, "Don't go ahead! Wait for me!"

"I can't help it Eddy!" Double D explained as he tried to float back to Eddy, "It feels like something is forcing me to go further ahead! I'm trying to move back but nothing's working! Curse you weak, unexercised arms and legs! Why must I isolate myself from improving my body structure?!"

"Double D!" Eddy screamed as Double D floated further away, "Don't go! You're the only one smart enough to figure out what's going on!"

"Eddy!" Double D screamed at the top of his lungs as he went further down the portal, "Help me!"

And soon, Double D was nowhere to be seen. The portal had completely engulfed him and taken him somewhere else.

"Sock Head!" Eddy shouted as he started to panic, "Double D! Where'd you go?!"

"Spike!" Twilight shouted as she caught up with Eddy, "Spike! Are you here?!"

"You!" Eddy scolded, "You caused this! Where are we and who are you working for?!"

"What are you talking about?!" Twilight asked as she wondered about his behavior, "Where's your friend?!"

"Don't you try and play innocent to me you mule!" Eddy responded, "I'm wise to what you and your pony lackeys are up to! Give me back Ed and Double D! Oh, and the Jawbreakers!"

"I swear!" Twilight said, "I have no idea what's going on! It's like I said before-"

Before Twilight could explain again, a light began to shine ahead.

"What's that!?" Eddy asked as he looked ahead at the light.

"Uh oh." Twilight said, "This is what happened when I ended up in your dimension! Brace yourself!"

"Mommy!" Eddy wept as the light grew brighter and engulfed him and Twilight.

Bikini Bottom…

At the Krusty Krab, Plankton was once again at executing his plan to stealing the Krabby Patty Secret Formula from Mr. Krabs. For this scheme, he had invented a fake magic eight ball that was said to be given to Mr. Krabs for free. Placing it in his safe for safe keeping, Plankton had taken the opportunity and stole the bottled Secret Formula. Now was planning on making his daring escape.

"Plankton!" Mr. Krabs shouted as Plankton stood tall with the formula in his tiny hands, "You knew I'd never resist anything that is free! You foul villain!"

"This shall be the day Mr. Krabs!" Plankton responded, "That I run you out of business! The formula for the Krabby Patty shall be mine!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" SpongeBob shouted as he approached Plankton, "Not only did you trick Mr. Krabs about the free Magic Eight Ball, you also lied to him about his wish!"

"I was hoping to get more and more money in my vault then there were seashells at the bottom of Rock Bottom!" Mr. Krabs cried, "And you lied to me by saying 'No Doubt About It'! You, heartless monster!"

"Oh no." Squidward sarcastically commented from behind the register, "A fake Magic Eight Ball. Please somebody help us."

"Oh, grow up Krabs!" Plankton told him, "Who actually gives away such unhelpful no-good nick knacks anyway? You're so gullible! And I'm out of here now!"

Plankton then started making a run for the exit.

"Hey Plankton!" SpongeBob exclaimed as he got out his Spatula, "You forgot this!"

He then threw the Spatula hard and hoped it would land in front of Plankton before he could escape. And sure enough, it did.

"Woah!" Plankton screamed as the spatula got in his way, "Aren't we supposed to keep a Y rating for this show? Or at least a Y7 rating? That almost chopped me!"

"And you almost got away with this!" Mr. Krabs replied as he snagged the Secret Formula from Plankton, "But you didn't. Did you Plankton?!"

"Woooo!" SpongeBob cheered, "Nick Knack! The Patty's back! You lose Plankton!"

"No fair!" Plankton accused, "I wasn't focused!"

"Focus pocus." Mr. Krabs mocked, "All's fair in love and way Sheldon."

"Hear me Krabs! One of these days I will have the formula and you'll be the one kissing at me feet when I do! I went to college!"

"Hahahahaha!" Mr. Krabs laughed at Plankton's threat, "Don't you get tired of making the same promises you can't keep? That's just sad."

Suddenly, a blue portal appeared right above Mr. Krabs. Taking everyone by surprise.

"Huh?" Mr. Krabs yelped as he looked at the portal.

"Good grave!" Plankton exclaimed, "What is that?!"

"Ahhhhh!" SpongeBob screamed loudly, "A rip in time!"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Mr. Krabs cried as the portal started to pull him and the Secret Formula in.

"Could you keep it down?!" Squidward exclaimed, "I'm trying to read my newest issue in-"

But as soon as he saw what was happening, he quickly knew that this was no conventional moment at the Krusty Krab.

"M-Mr. Krabs!" Squidward yelled as he rushed over to the scene.

"Shiver me timbers!" Mr. Krabs shouted as he and the formula got sucked in the portal completely.

The portal instantly closed as soon as Mr. Krabs was taken.

"Mr. Krabs! No!" SpongeBob screamed.

"Oh no! This is terrible!" Squidward said as he grew worried, "Who's gonna sign my paycheck?!"

"The formula is gone!?" Plankton yelled, "No! No! No! Where could it have gone to?!"

"Probably the same place that thing took Mr. Krabs!" SpongeBob guessed.

All of a sudden, another blue portal appeared right above Squidward.

"Huh?" Squidward said as he looked above him and saw the portal opening.

Out form the portal came a human boy in the same underwater suit as Sandy and a purple pony with a tail fin. Both had landed right on Squidward.

"Oof!" Squidward and the mysterious boy and pony all yelped as the two figures landed on Squidward.

"What the?" SpongeBob and Plankton said at the same time.

The portal above closed as soon as Squidward and the other two figures began getting up.

"Of course." Squidward said in a miserable tone, "These things always gotta happen to me."

"Man." The boy in the underwater suit said as he rubbed his head, "That portal was giving me a headache. Where are we now?"

"It looks like." The pony with the tail fin answered as she looked around, "We're in a world set underwater. This is amazing! A whole world where fish live like ponies! If I can just make notes of everything I'm seeing, this would be something big for the scientists of Equestria to talk about! That a whole other world of different life exists! Fluttershy would really love this place."

"Gee." The boy replied, "You sound almost like Double D. Only more girlish."

"Ahhhh!" Squidward screamed at the sight of the pony with the tail fin, "I've gotta get out of here!"

He then quickly exited the Krusty Krab as he screamed, "Worst work day ever!"

"What's with the octopus?" Eddy asked.

"Hello there." SpongeBob greeted, "Welcome to the Krusty Krab."

"The Crusty what?" The pony asked.

"The Krusty Krab." SpongeBob answered, "I'd like to offer you a couple of delicious Krabby Patties, but right now, something awful has happened."

"What happened?" The pony asked.

"My boss, Mr. Krabs, has been taken by a strange hole that appeared out of nowhere."

"Another dimensional rift." The pony responded.

"The one that took Lumpy and Sock Head." The boy added, "Where'd it go?"

"It disappeared after it took him." Plankton answered, "Though I proved that dimensional tunnels are scientifically impossible. Believe me, I've tried."

"They are possible." The pony argued, "And one has taken my friend Spike and Eddy's friends."

"Eddy?" SpongeBob wondered.

"That's my name." The boy known as Eddy replied.

"And I'm Twilight Sparkle." The pony said, "And we've been pulled from our dimensions and brought here. And our friends have been taken along with yours."

"Ah!" SpongeBob screamed as he worried about Mr. Krabs, "What if something happens to Mr. Krabs?! What if he gets set to a dimension where money doesn't exist?! I don't think he could take that!"

"A dimension where money doesn't exist?!" Eddy shouted, "I sure hope we don't end up there."

"Forget about money you two!" Twilight scolded, "And let's try and figure out-"

Before she could finish the sentence, another blue dimensional portal appeared below Twilight, Eddy, and SpongeBob.

"Uh, oh." Eddy said as he and the others looked below them.

And as quickly as it appeared, it sucked each of them in and closed as soon as they were taken.

"SpongeBob?!" Plankton yelled as he started to sweat, "What the barnacle is going on here?! Not only are SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs taken to another dimension, but the formula too! I should've known better than to steal the patty formula on a Monday."

Inside the dimensional hole…

Twilight Sparkle, now a regular pony again, Eddy, now in his regular clothes, and SpongeBob were all flying through the portal wondering where it was taking them.

"AHHHHH!" SpongeBob screamed as they flew, "This seems kind of dangerous!"

"Double D!" Eddy shouted, "Ed! Do you still have the Jawbreakers?!"

"Spike!" Twilight shouted, "Where are you?! Can you hear me?!"

"Guys." SpongeBob said as he started to shiver at what was ahead, "I see a bright light."

"Get over yourself!" Eddy scolded, "This thing ain't gonna hurt ya!"

"Brace yourselves boys." Twilight warned as the bright light ahead grew brighter, "We're heading towards another dimension!"

"Please be one where I am the richest kid in the world!" Eddy begged.

The bright light then engulfed the three travelers and took them somewhere else.

At the Gateway where Cera waits…

Cera stood in the Gateway room waiting for the previous heroes to return with any news or new Gateway pieces.

"Those guys have been gone a long time." Cera said to herself, "I wish that strange hole would open appear again so I can go get them out of whatever tar pit they've gotten themselves into."

Suddenly, the portal in the Gateway appeared again and caught Cera by surprise.

"Woah!" Cera exclaimed as she hopped backwards, "Did I say the right words or something?!"

Out from the portal came the three new travelers, Twilight Sparkle, Eddy, and SpongeBob SquarePants. All which Cera had no knowledge of.

"Woah." Eddy moaned as he rubbed his head, "My aching head. That was a doozy of a ride."

"That was kind of fun actually." SpongeBob said, "Though I think I lost my hat while we were flying through there."

"Who and what are you guys?" Cera asked as she looked towards them.

"What the?!" Eddy yelped as he looked towards Cera, "Is that a dinosaur that talks?!"

"You sure don't look like any creature I've seen in Equestria." Twilight commented as she looked at Cera.

"What's your name little big thing?" SpongeBob asked as he gave a funny voice towards her.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Cera scolded, "And my name is Cera. And what is Equestria? Is it like the Great Valley?"

"No time to explain." Twilight replied, "Tell us, do you know what's going on here?"

"Not a whole lot. I got sent to some strange other valley from the Great Valley and now I'm here. I've been waiting for those three weirdos that got me here and they haven't come back yet."

" _If I can somehow get this talking dinosaur to the Cul-di-Sac,"_ Eddy thought, " _I'll be swimming in my own pool of money and Jawbreakers. Heh, heh, heh."_

"Three others?" Twilight asked.

"So, we're not the only ones in on this mysterious case?" SpongeBob asked.

"Apparently not." Cera replied.

"You guys may want to look at this." Eddy said as he looked up at the Gateway.

"What is it?" Twilight asked as she and SpongeBob went over to him.

They looked up and saw strange purple pieces on the Gateway and also saw that three more pieces were missing.

"It looks to me," SpongeBob said, "That this machine that brought us here is still incomplete. But someone else got those pieces back."

"Then I guess what Cera said is true." Twilight deduced, "We're not the only ones here. Somepony else is out there and probably had their friends taken too."

"Stop saying that!" Eddy shouted, "It's someONE! Not somepony!"

"Look!" Cera said as she pointed her head at the center of the Gateway, "That hole is still there!"

The others looked and saw that the portal that brought them there is in fact still swirling and only proves that the Gateway is trying to send them somewhere.

"If that portal is still open," Twilight said, "Then maybe it's trying to lead us to the other pieces of the Gateway. Something tells me they're important and we'll need them. Plus, I need to find Spike."

"And I need to find Mr. Krabs and the Krabby Patty Formula!" SpongeBob added with courage.

"That thing also took Ed and Double D!" Eddy finished, "Not to mention the Jawbreakers!"

"Hey." SpongeBob said as he got an idea, "The three of us are looking for friends that are probably out in some different dimension. So, since all of us are here and we have the same goals, why don't we try working together?!"

"That does sound reasonable." Twilight agreed, "After all, nothing is more powerful than the magic of friendship."

"Argh!" Eddy groaned as he covered his ears, "Look, if I agree to do this, will you not do the whole friendship speech again?! That's gonna give me a rash!"

"It's settled then." Twilight said as she ignored Eddy's statement.

"Yahoo!" SpongeBob cheered, "Can we do hands in the middle?! Or hands and hooves in the middle?!"

"We sure can." Twilight answered as she put her front hoof in the middle, "My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle. Princess of Friendship. It's nice to meet you two."

"My name is Eddy." Eddy said as he put his right hand in the middle.

"And I'm SpongeBob SquarePants!" SpongeBob greeted as he put his hand in the middle, "And I'm the greatest Fry Cook of all time! Together we shall be Team Teamwork!"

"Team Teamwork?" Eddy asked as he found the name ridiculous, "What? Did you pull that name out of a hat or something?"

"He can call us whatever we want." Twilight said as she began to fly, "Let's just go through the portal and find our friends." She then looked over at Cera and said, "Stay here Cera. We'll talk later."

"Whatever." Cera replied annoyed, "I've already been in here for what now feels like a century."

"I'm coming Spike!" Twilight exclaimed as she flew through the portal.

"Hang on Ed and Double D!" Eddy exclaimed as he jumped through the portal, "Eddy's coming to get you babies!"

"Don't worry Mr. Krabs!" SpongeBob said as he stood where he was, "As long as these pants are square and this sponge is Bob, I will find you and bring you home!"

"Sure, sure." Cera replied with an irritated voice, "Can you go now?"

"I'm ready!" SpongeBob shouted as he jumped through the portal with Twilight and Eddy.

"I sure hope I don't get any more visitors." Cera hoped, "Those guys were really weird. I don't even know what Twilight is. Both her and the word."

And so, we see the beginning of the new team for Dimensions: Fate of Many Worlds. What will be the first world they go to? Find out next time…


End file.
